Let the Blind Lead
by kbakbvakbvkajv
Summary: The others didn't want Kagome, but that doesn't mean she left. She stayed for the final battle, and made a wish. But, now she has to suffer the aftermath... at where? Xavior Institute? and WHAT! She's blind? X-MenxInu-hints of YYH
1. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that you recognize

Summary: Kagome is replaced by a living Kikyo. But she still helps, even though she is a shadow. After the final battle, Kagome gets transported to America near the Xavior Institute. Problems? She's blind. People are after her, and she still has to teach people what there truely is in the world.

A/N: Even though I do not like Kikyo, I think that it spoils a good fic when authors make really bad characters. Sorry, but there will not be much bashing.

Prologue

Kagome silently watched the group ahead of her as they joked around. Miroku being his perverted self again as Sango hit him with her giant boomerang. She looked over at Shippo as he stood on _her_ shoulders and giggled while _she_ laughed out loudly at their antics. Inuyasha just continued leading the group to where shards were rumored to be, as usual, bantering for them to hurry up.

Kagome knew that they were happy with _her_, and wondered why she couldn't bring herself to hate _her_.. Kagome let out a silent sigh, as she remembered how it all started…

_Kagome had been sitting underneath a large oak tree as she watched Miroku get slapped once again from Sango. She stifled her laughter as she looked towards Inuyasha. He was trying hard not to bash Shippo on the head because Shippo kept asking endless questions. _

_It was then, that Kikyo showed up. But for the first time, Kagome saw Kikyo with a smile on her face, warmth emitting from her eyes. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly as Kikyo walked closer to her._

_"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm back." She said as she sat next to him, her head on his shoulder._

_"But… but…" he tired to ask, but she interrupted him._

_"Does it really matter, koi?" she asked as she looked at Shippo, who was growling softly at her._

_"How cute!" she exclaimed as she hugged Shippo. At first, he tensed, but slowly he started to relax. _

_"Inuyasha, are you sure?" Sango asked, knowing what Inuyasha was thinking._

_"Positive," he replied as he looked lovingly at Kikyo._

_"But-"_

_"End of discussion," he said in a serious tone. Knowing that it was futile, Sango dropped the subject. _

Kagome shook out of her revere as she realized that it was now night and the others were setting up camp. She carefully watched as Sango once again, started to teach Kikyo how to fight with a katana.

Kagome had been watching them lately, as each of the members would take turns to teach them things they knew.

"Mama, dinner's ready," Shippo said as he tugged on Kikyo's sleeve.

Kagome's heart clenched when she heard that. She accepted it, but no matter how much she tried to forget that Shippo used to call her that, she couldn't. And it hurt.

Night came, and as soon as the others slept, Kagome left, going towards the next village. Each night she did this, and added more allies to their ever-growing list. She knew the war was coming soon. She knew everything that was going around that the others didn't. She knew that something big was going to happen. She knew that Naraku was waiting in the next field. She knew that they would be allies with the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western lands. She also knew that if they didn't pick up the pace, Miroku would soon be enveloped by the hole in his hand.

Sighing, she wondered idly if this was really worth her time. To be just an empty shadow… just somebody who stayed near the back, helping when necessary but having another take credit. Was it really worth it, to see, but not to _be_ seen? Was it really worth it, to see somebody else play your role, even better then you could? Was it really worth to feel the pain, as you saw the smiles of joy on their face? Looking back at their faces, Kagome decided. Yes, it was worth the pain.

**Next day**

It was midday the next day, when an arrow was shot, scratching Inuyasha's cheek. Ready to attack, he stopped when Kikyo put a hand on his arm. "What do you want?" she demanded as a Shadow Kitsune came towards them. "Forgive my troops," he said. "We mearly thought that you were one of Naraku's."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Teki of the South, an ally for the final battle," he said as he studied each of their faces.

"But we made no arrangements," Miroku said as the others nodded in agreement.

Lord Teki looked past them and smiled softly. The others turned around to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Yes, you did." he said.

"Then who made it?" Sango asked, slowly forming into defense mode.

"A dear friend." was all the Kitsune said as he walked away.

**Space break**

It kept happening all day long, many coming to aid them. Kouga's pack joined, as well as Sesshomaru. Many mikos and other Demon exterminators joined, along with other youkai. And when questions were asked, each leader would look behind the group and say the same thing. "A dear friend."

Of course, this confused the others to no end, but they couldn't do anything about it. They had no friend that they knew (or remembered) of that would do such a thing for them.

**Space break**

As the group came up to the top of the hill, they were greeted with hundreds, maybe even millions of youkai, dead or alive. They all stood there, staring at each other, weapons ready. Nobody moved, each daring the other to make the first move. Silence was all ther was, until an arrow came by Sango's head. Soon, war cries were made and the battle began.

Sesshomaru went in, using his sword to kill each youkai that stood in his way. Kouga, not far behind, killing many as well. Both, trying to reach the same thing... Naraku.

The Kitsunes used their magic to create multiple copies as they attacked the low-leveled youkai. Sango kept throwing her boomerang at each group, destroying many, while Miroku would open his kazanna several times, but not for very long, in fear of harming their allies and the poisonous bees. Inuyasha kept using Testsusaiga, getting closer to the middle with each strike, Kikyo not far behind with her arrows.

But already in the middle, stood Naraku and Kagome. "Miko, so nice to see you."

"You die today Naraku," Kagome said as she drew her katana.

Ignoring her threat, Naraku continued. "I haven't seen you in a while. Seems that somebody else stands in you place."

Inwardly, Kagome winced. But on her face, it was still emotionless. Void of all emotions. "I could care less." Kagome stated as she attacked.

As soon as she did, several other Narakus came out. Each with the same look and each with the same ki.

"Quit playing games you coward," Kagome snarled as her miko energy flared around her.

"But it's so much fun, my dear Miko." the Narakus stated as they all attacked.

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyo came to the middle, arriving to a scene where several Narakus were attacking a young girl. Though she was dressed oddly, wearing black pants, with a black shirt. The couldn't see her face though because her back was turned to them.

As soon as they moved forward, Kanna and Kagura came up. "Stay out of the battle," Kagura said.

"Why should we listen to you!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"It is not your battle." Kanna said in her emotionless voice.

"Like _hell _it is isn't!"

"Interfere, and the Miko _will_ die," Kagura said in a deadly voice.

"As if Kikyo will get hurt!" Sango said as she arrived, followed by Miroku.

"Kikyo?" Kagura asked, while Sesshomaru and Kouga's eyes narrowed as they realized who Kagura was talking about.

"No you fools," she spat out. "The fate of this battle resides within your previous Miko companion."

"Who?" Miroku asked, confused.

"The Miko girl from the future," Kagura said. "Kagome." Kanna finished for Kagura before turning around to see the battle.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he held Tetsusaiga out, ready to strike. "We sent her back home! The well is sealed!"

_"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I want you to leave."_

_"What?" Kagome asked, fear in her eyes. _

_"Go home." he said more forcefully. "and don't come back!"_

_"But… why?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly._

_"We don't need you anymore." Miroku said as he came out of Keade's hut. _

_"We always need to defend you. And you're always slowing us down," Sango added as she stood between Miroku and Inuyasha._

_"Go away, Kagome." Shippo said as cold as he could. _

_"We have Lady Kikyo," Miroku explained as Kikyo stepped out of Kaede's hut._

_Tears were spilling out of Kagome's eyes. Their hearts felt pangs of pain as they watched the tears spill. Shippo almost cried out as well, but he knew that if he did, Kagome would stay and she might die. He couldn't... wouldn't allow that to happen._

_Together, the group had decided that if they pushed her away, she wouldn't come back._

_"Kikyo can defend herself," Sango said._

_"She doesn't slow us down by going back to her time," Miroku continued for Sango._

_"She's better than you'll ever be," Inuyasha added, now more tears were spilling and there hearts shattered into more pieces as they watched how they watch temselves hurt their sister/mother/best friend. _

_"Go back home Kagome," Shippo said. "We have mama now," Shippo said as he jumped into Kikyo's arms. _They're not as warm as Kagome's, he thought.

_That just did it and Kagome fled from them and into Inuyasha's forest._

"Then you tell me who is fighting Naraku," Kagura said as they all turned to see Kagome up in the air, with Naraku's tentacles wrapped around her body, a few piercing either her shoulder, or stomach. Horror filled their eyes. "But… how?" Miroku asked the awaited question before quickly turning to kill the youkai that had approached him from behind.

Kagome heard them as she turned her head to look at them. "I didn't leave," she stated. "I promised Shippo that I wouldn't leave him alone. I promised all of you that I would be there to the end and I will. Even if it costs my life."

Smiling, she looked at the group with tears in her eyes before turning back to Naraku._This is it... after this, it'll end my life. I can feel it..._

Kagome started to chuckle.

She used the last of her miko energy to blast a hole in his stomach, where the whole Shikon no Tama laid.

"Foolish girl," Naraku spat out just before Kagome stuck her hand in the hole as the skin regenerated itself over her hand. She bit her lip as she felt the heat and pain going into her hand, slowly eating it away. But still she grabbed onto jewel and pulled her arm out as she winced.

Suddenly, Naraku screamed and several youkai started to leave his body. Slowly he started to disappear, starting with the skin. "If i die Miko, you will die with me." Naraku managed to gasp out as he took what remained of his poison and injected as much as he could into her body.

Kagome tried to scream out in pain, but couldn't, she was too weak to. All she felt was the pain, her inners felt like they were on fire... several hot needles poking them. Soon, Naraku's tentacles became nothing but ash, and Kagome fell to the ground. The others tried to run to her, but couldn't because of Kagome's barrier she put up so there would be no interference.

Suddenly, the dead youkai started to disappear as well as the barrier. They started to run towards Kagome, all shouting her name, but another barrier was put up. All they could do was to watched as Kagome tried to stand, but kept on falling to her knees."KAGOME! STOP!" Sango cried out, but Kagome didn't. She kept trying, before she managed to stand, leaning against her barreir. They could see blood pouring from her injuries, and the holes where Naraku's tentacles used to be.

She looked at each person carefully, trying hard to stay conscious as she tried to think of a wish. _To…give everybody a second chance… to forget about the pain that Naraku has caused them and anything that would remind them about it. Yes, that's it. _

She held the jewel out in her bloodied hand as she slowly started to fall, but stayed up. She could feel her energy starting to slip away even more. Tears streamed down her face once more as she realized that she would die by doing this. "I… I wish," she started to say. The others heard and realized what she was doing because they were all attacking the barrier, trying to stop her. "I wish that… that," she said as she shakily gasped for another breath. "I wish to give anybody who was affected by Naraku a second chance…" taking in another breath, but she coughed up some blood. _Shippo will have his parents, Sango will have her village, Miroku will have his father and grandfather, Inuyasha will have Kikyo._ She continued. "I wish for everybody to forget t... the pain that Naraku has caused them and..." Kagome breathed again. "anything that would remind them about it." _Even if it means they have to forget me_.

Many of their allies began to attack the barrier as they realized what it meant… what it would do. "Good-bye," Kagome whispered as the jewel disappeared and the barrier fell. Kagome smiled once more as she saw their faces once last time before she surrendered to the comforting darkness, and everything that it offered.

**Space break**

As soon as the barrier dropped, Shippo ran towards his mother. "Mama," he said as he poked her shoulder. "Mama," he cried out again as he started to shake her, but still she didn't wake. Tears started to roll of his face as he tried to wake her. "Mama!" he cried again as he shook her once more. The others, except for Sesshomaru and Kikyo, looked on with tears as he cried and shook her. "Mama! I'm sorry," Shippo cried. "I'm sorry that I told you to go away!" He shook her again. "I'm sorry that I called Kikyo mama! Please, don't go away!" His cries getting more desperate, his tears dropping onto Kagome's face, washing away the blood. "Please," he whispered. "Don't leave me alone. Come back!" he pleaded, but still she didn't move.

"Shippo, she's dead, you can't do anything." Inuyasha said, harsher then he meant.

"NO!" he cried as he clung to her. "NO! She promised!" he wailed. "She promised she wouldn't leave me!"

"Come on, Shippo," Sango said softly, her voice wavering, but Shippo wouldn't budge. "Let's go take her back to the village."

Just as Inuyasha was about to force Shippo away from Kagome, they heard a voice. "Leave him alone, Inuyasha." They looked around but still saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Miroku asked.

"Doesn't matter now," it replied.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Laughter filled their ears. "Trust you to know," Kagome replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here, but you can't see me."

"Why not?"

"That's not important, but remember this, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Shippo asked before anybody else could.

"The wish... it has to do with that." Kagome replied sadly.

"What?" Shippo asked, before looking back at Kagome's body.

"You'll have to ask the others," Kagome said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Shippo asked, curiously.

"I just... it won't matter anyways," Kagome said, her voice wavering.

"But-" Shippo started.

"It won't matter, see so for yourself."

"What?"

"My body," Kagome said as they all looked to see her body slowly started to disappear.

"What's happening?" Shippo cried as he desperately tried to hang onto Kagome's body.

"It's going back to where it belongs… it's going back to fix time."

"You mean -" Miroku started but Shippo interrupted him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALING ABOUT!" Shippo yelled out desperately, trying... hoping that what she was implying wasn't going to happen.

"You'll have to ask the others," Kagome said before the body completely disappeared. "And keep this, Shippo," Kagome said as a gold chain necklace appeared in Shippo's hands. On the chain were two golden medallions. One had a picture of a phoenix on the front, and a dragon on the back. Another one had a wolf on the front, and a fox on the back. "Keep them safe."

"I promise I will," Shippo said, but he got no answer. Instead, a gust of wind lifted Shippo up in the air, and he smiled when he felt a small pressure around his body like a hug. _I'll always be with you in that piece, and mroe importantly in your heart, even if you can't remember_ a voice whispered as Shippo was gently let down.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked, but he recieved no reply. Instead, in the spot where Kagome was just in started to glow a bright white light.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Idiot!" Kouga snapped as he hit Inuyasha on the head, the light slowly starting to get bigger. "Kagome's wish is coming true!"

"We're all going to forget," Sango whispered as she finally realized what was happening. "But... i don't want to."

"It's not our choice," Kikyo said as she watched the white light.

Slowly, it started to spread, surrounding them... slowly surrounding all of Japan. Many screams of what's happening could be heard, but only one voice seemed to be the one that everybody could here, _Be happy and forget it all._

As the light disappered, so did the others who were at the clearing of the battle.

**Space break**

"Lord Sesshomaru, the Lord and Lady of the Northeast are here to see you," Jaken said as Sesshomaru appeared at the doorway to his castle.

He nodded his head to acknowledge the information, but he waited a little longer... as if expecting something. But nothing happened. Shaking his head, he went into his castle, still feeling that something was missing. _It's nothing._

**Space break**_  
_

Inuyasha was found in his forrest as he hunted for food. _Something's not right..._

**Space break**

"Sango! There's a Neko Demon in rage attacking the nearest village!" Kohoku exclaimed as he started running. "Then what are we waiting for?"

**Space break**

Miroku stopped at a village, as he looked on longinly at the family that was playing in a feild. _I wish i could have that,_ he thought as he continued on, something nagging in his mind telling him that he could have.

**Space break**

Kouga was standing in front of his den. "Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed as she hugged Kouga behind. "You're back!" Kouga looked at Ayame, feeling that something wasn't right... like something or someone was missing. "I know that," Kouga said as he continued to walk into the cave, only to be surrounded by the wolf cubs.

"Where's Kagome-mama?" the small white cub asked. The others looked at him weirdly.

"Who?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing," he replied, thinking that Kouga did not wish to speak of his Kagome-mama.

"Gerone, who are you talking about?"

"You know, Kagome... she gave me this," Gerone said as he held up a small locket that played music when he opened it.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Kouga replied. Gerone stared wide eyed at Kouga... thinking.

**Space break**

"Shippo! Get back in here! It's late!" his mother called from their home.

"Ok!" Shippo called as he looked at the medallions that hung around his neck... _I'll find you, Kagome-mama,_ he thought. _And the others... i'll bring them all back together again._ With that vow, he scamperd into the cave.

A/N: What do you think? I hope it's good. Anyways, PLEASE UPDATE IT! The amount of updates, equals the speed of update. And please, no harsh flamers. I'm really sensitive.


	2. Attacked at Xavior's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that you recognize

Claimer: I OWN GERONE! NOBODY IS TO TAKE HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

A/N: If some things are wrong, please correct me!

ALSO, I NEED A BETA READER!

Chapter One

Kagome felt herself dropping to the ground and made a small grunt in pain. Slowly, she sat up with her eyes closed knowing what would happen when she opened them…

_It was dark everywhere. Kagome couldn't see a thing but felt herself plunging deeper into the unknown. Suddenly, a glowing figure appeared before her, the face was blank. "Kagome, you can make a choice right now." it said._

_"What choice?" she asked._

_"You can either die, like you doing right now, or go back to your time and start over. All of your friends in that time will forget about you… as well as your family. You'll start over in a new land…"_

_"But… will I ever see my friends from the past?" Kagome questioned._

_"You might see them, but they might not recognize you," was the reply._

_"Where will I be?" Kagome questioned._

_"The Xavier Institute in New York… at least you will arrive there eventually."_

_"What's the catch?" Kagome asked, knowing that this didn't happen often._

_"Give up a sense," the figure said._

_"What?"_

_"Your sight, smell, touch, taste, or your ability to hear."_

If I can't smell, I won't be able to detect poisons, and if I can't hear, I won't be able to hear my friends' voices… if I can't taste, I won't be able to taste food… that might be a good thing… but then again, I wouldn't want to be tasteless…. And if I can't see… I won't be able to see their faces again, but I can learn how to sense them… I guess…

_"I choose sight." Kagome replied, not knowing how big an impact she choose._

_"Are you sure?" the figure asked, surprise in its voice. "Yes." Kagome replied._

_"Sight is such a valuable gift… I'll let you contact them one last time," the figure said._

Kagome put her hand out and touched a wall. Stumbling, she started to walk, keeping her hand in contact with the wall. She tripped over something, and heard a bunch of people laugh, followed by footsteps. Then nothing.

Sighing, she got up once more, and continued down the unfamiliar path. Kagome heard a gasp, and suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her arm. "Do you need help?" a deep voice asked. _A male… a man maybe about 35._

"Yes please," Kagome managed to say, unfamiliar to the language she spoke. _How do I know this language?_

"You're blind, aren't you." the man stated as he saw Kagome's eyes stay shut.

"Yeah." she whispered as she opened her eyes, but still saw nothing.

"I can help you," he said as he led her down the sidewalk.

"How?" she questioned.

"I'm blind too," he replied.

"But… then how-"

"How can I walk normally? It's a technique I recently created."

"But… I can't repay you or anything."

"You don't need to… I was once treated with kindness and I was to do the same for others," he replied.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she let out a smile.

**_few months later_**

Gasping for breath, Kagome fled blindly down the road. _Finally_, she thought as she kept running away… away from that hell house. _I still can't believe I trust that man_, Kagome thought, angry at herself for her foolishness.

She couldn't hear anymore footsteps, but she didn't slow down, knowing full well that that man could run without making a sound. Kagome tripped over something a fell down, panting. She listened, expecting to hear his laughter, but soon realized that he did not follow her like she thought.

_Now what? I can't do anything without help, and I don't know how to sense objects or anything like that…_ Kagome was in emotional turmoil. Tears started to form. She was in a strange city, with no place to live, she couldn't see, and couldn't trust anybody. _I can't just sit here!_ she thought as she remembered Shippo. Did she want Shippo to see her like this? Slowly, she got up, wincing once in a while.

Listening for any noise, she realized that there was nobody around. _Where am I?_

_I can help you train_, an old female voice said.

"Whose there?" Kagome asked, frantically trying to find the voice.

_Just a spirit who is willing to help_ the voice said again.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Kagome asked.

_You don't. It's your choice._

Kagome thought hard. Could she trust another stranger? Even though it was a spirit? _I'm a she_ the voice said again. Kagome blinked. How? _I could and still can do many things normal humans can't… like you._

_I'll take the chance_, Kagome thought. "All right," she whispered, not knowing that she was about to go through a training of hell.

"But who are you?"

_My name is Genkai. _(A/N: I couldn't _resist!_)

_**4 years later**_

Kagome smiled as she got off her motorcycle and walked towards the mansion/house, with her suitcase. _I made it,_ she thought. _But who knew that the Xavier Institute was for mutants?_

Making sure her sunglass were on, she raised her hand to knock on the door, when it opened. "Hi," the person said. "I'm Jean. You're the new Professor right?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, and could feel Jean's presence lighten. "Great! Professor Xavier was expecting you." she led the way. Though she had a happy façade on, Kagome could sense the worry she held. _What is she so worried about?_

They stopped, and Kagome could not really see, but more like feel a light gray presence within the room. It was calm, and collected, but there was still a bit of worry, which caused the gray. "Send her in Jean."

Kagome walked in and sat in the chair as the door shut behind her.

"Miss Higurashi," Professor Xavier said. "You do realize exactly what you have signed yourself up for, right?"

"Yes sir, I understand fully."

"And you're sure that you still wish to work here?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I'm positive."

"You do know the dangers, since you are… unlike us."

Kagome sighed, as she understood where this was going. "Sir, I understand that I could get injured severely or killed in this Institute, but I will not back down. I came to help these children and I repeat, I _will not back down._"

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say," he replied.

"But I do have one request," Kagome said.

"Yes?"

"Please, can you not let anybody enter my mind?"

"Why?" Professor Xavier asked, suspicion now laced in his presence.

"Someone once did that, and what they found was too much for their mind… and they died from that. Also, there are things I do not wish to relive, and when people do that, I see what they are seeing… and I'm not ready for that yet," Kagome replied, her voice wavering a little.

"I see, I'll put a barrier up," he replied. Kagome felt something around her, followed by a tingling sensation before he finished. "You're done." he said as the door opened.

"Ah, Scott!" Professor Xavier exclaimed. Kagome tensed when she sensed anger in his presence, and on closer inspection, she noticed hatred. _Great, somebody I need to watch out for. This must be what Jean was worried about._

"Please, will you lead her to her room? And don't give her a hard time until she's settled in."

"Yes sir," he replied, though reluctantly. "Are the rest of your bags still outside?" he asked.

"No, I've got them with me," Kagome replied as she lifted her suitcase.

She could tell he was surprised, but he made no comment as he led her to her room.

Kagome walked after him, memorizing which way they turned, and presences around the area. She smirked inwardly when she sensed another easier way to get to her room. "Thanks Scott," Kagome said as they stopped. She could tell he was irritated and sighed inwardly. "I mean Summers," she replied as she entered her room. "Damn it," she muttered as she realized her mistake.

She sensed the area for any microphones or cameras, and sighed in relief when she found none. Kagome opened her suitcase to show guns, katanas, bows and arrows, along with a few necessities, scrolls, and books. From what she was told, this place was at war with someone named Magneto and his bunch. _And I though my life was weird._

Satisfied that she hid her things throughout the room, she made sure to have guns on her, and her charm bracelet on. She closed her eyes and sighed as she remembered why she had it.

_"Why do I have to keep this?" Kagome asked._

_It has all your weapons on it. And it's my farewell gift._

_Thanks, Genkai_, Kagome thought as she left her room. "Dinner!" somebody called, and soon Kagome heard the sounds of pounding feet. _Looks like the game is getting started,_ she thought as she realized that nobody came to show her around. With a sigh, Kagome left her room and slowly made her way down the hallway. She felt around, trying to sense where everybody was, and found them to the right downstairs. Walking quickly, she entered the room, only to have the alarm sound. "What's going on?" Kagome demanded as she heard chairs scraping the floor, and people running right past her.

Nobody answered her, and Kagome felt somebody pulling her into another direction, away from the ruckus. "I don't understand, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she followed who-ever was tugging her to.

"We're under attack... it's never happened before and i'm not allowed to fight yet since i'm still 12," the boy said.

Kagome smiled softly as she remebered what Genkai had told her about the students... well the basic things at least...

_Name: Kurt Wagner_

_Codename: Nightcrawler_

_Power: Teleportaion_

_Age: 16_

_Originally has blue fur around, but uses a holowatch to disguise him. Must be careful of who he touches for image is just an illusion_

_Name: Scott Summers_

_Codename: Cyclops_

_Power: Optic Blast_

_Age: 18_

_Name: Katherine (Kitty) Prude_

_Codename: Shadowcat_

_Power: Corporal Intangibility _

_Age: 15_

_Name: Jean Grey _

_Power: Telekinesis & Telepathy_

_Age: 18_

_Name: Rogue_

_Power: Power and Memory absorption_

_Age: 17_

_Doesn't really connect with other members_

_Name: Hank McCoy_

_Codename: Beast_

_Power: agility, strength and has form of a blue gorrilla_

_Age: c. 37_

_Name: Ororo Moroe_

_Codename: Storm_

_Power: Can control weather_

_Name: Logan_

_Codename: Wolverine_

_Power: Advanced healing, heightened senses and metal skeleton_

_Has mysterious past_

_New Recruits_

_Name: Bobby Drake_

_Codename: Iceman_

_Power: Can control ice _

_Age: 16_

_Name: Amara Aquilla_

_Codename: Magma_

_Power: Can control anything that has to do with heat_

_Age: 16_

_Name: Ray Crisp_

_Codename: Berzerker_

_Power: Can control electricity_

_Age: 16_

_Name: Jamie Madrox _

_Codename: Multiple_

_Power: can make duplications of himself_

_Age: 12_

_If he falls of bumps into anything, he accidentally duplicates himself_

_Name: Roberto Da Costa_

_Codename: Sunspot_

_Power: Can absorb solar energy and use it as strength_

_Age: 15_

_Name: Sam Guthriel_

_Nickname: Cannonball_

_Power: Expels chemical energy that propels him through the air with force_

_Age: 16_

_Name: Jubilation Lee_

_Codename: Jubilee_

_Power: Sparkling energy that pops and sizzles_

_Name: Rahn Sinclair_

_Codename: Wolfsbane_

_Power: can metamorph any stages of a wolf_

_Age: 14_

_Name: Tabitha Smith_

_Codename: Boom Boom_

_Power: make energy balls to explode_

_Name?_

_Codename?_

_Power?_

_Age?_

_Seems to be mute, but is physically fit. Unsure of what powers are, except for quick healing, wolf-like attributes, and strength_

Coming out of her revere, she noticed that they were no longer running, but instead she heard computer keys typing. "What are you doing?" she asked Jamie as she followed the sound slowly, not wanting to let anybody know that they were their.

"Helping," he replied as he typed a few more things then said, "There's a few headed towards the Professor's computer room."

"How?" Kagome asked, curiosly.

"I find out where some are and inform them." Jamie replied as he typed some more before saying, "There's one hiding right around the corner Kitty."

"Interesting," Kagome said softly as she listened some more to what he was doing.

She heard him gasp and before Kagome could ask him what, he said, "There's a couple headi-" he never got to finish his own sentence as the door was knocked down.

"Leave us alone," Kagome heard Jamie said trying to be brave, but she could hear the small bit of fear that he let out.

"You wish," somebody replied as the ground started to shake hard. She could hear the ceiling starting to crack. "Watch out!" Jamie shouted as he pushed both him and Kagome out of the way. _Baka!_ Kagome thought as she stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt. _I can't believe I didn't sense that!_

"What do you want with us?" Kagome demanded as she faced the sound of laughter after making sure her sunglasses were on.

"My, you have a new professor and didn't even think about informing her what is going on?" he started to tsk them. "And she's a normal human!" she heard a couple sounds of laughter before feeling puches coming at her too fast in various places. Kagome heard Jamie grunt in pain and heard his knees hitting the ground.

_Come on, you can't be getting rusty... not now._ Reaching for her gun, she sensed the boy runing around in circles. BANG! Just like that, he was lying on the ground with a wounded shoulder.

"So the new Prof. wants to play?" the first boy asked again. "Then lets play," the floor started to shake again.

_Not this time._ Kagome shot the boy right in the thigh, causing him to fall to the ground- breaking his concentration.

Ignoring their grunts of pain, she shot the guy behind him, only to hear him laugh and the bullet rebound. _What the heck?_

"He's pretty much indestructible! Like a human sheild!" Jamie shouted as the floor shook with the heavy boy's pounding steps.

_I can't hurt him... what to do?_

The footsteps got closer, and Kagome aimed her gun right on the floor in front of his feet and shot, causing him to trip and fall, causing the fragile ceiling to start falling. "LEt's get out of here!" the second boy said as he zipped out of there. Kagome heard the heavy boy drag the first boy out as well.

She heard Jamie struggle to his feet as he managed to walk over to her. "HELP!" he managed to shout right as the ceiling fell.

**Space break**

Cyclops and Wolverine just got to the doorway as they the cieling collapsed and then Jean and Hank joined them. "We're too late," Jean gasped out as she saw what had happened to the room.

Scott held his hand in a fist as he punched the wall. "It's that _human's _fault... if _it_ was never here, Jamie could have just run out of here without having to worry about her." Angry, he left the other three as they looked at each other in confusion.

**Space Break**

Jamie looked around to find them outside somewhere in the forrest. In confusion, he stood up and saw the new Professor leaning against the trunk of a tree, gun out and sleeping. He realized that he wore her trenchcoat and saw that her lips were blue before finally realizing how cold it was. _I don't get it._ He looked carefully at the new Professor. Her black hair was now in a messy ponytail, and she wore her sunglasses so he couldn't tell if she was awake or not. All in all, Jamie conclued that she was beautiful, but that still didn't explain how a normal human could do something like that.

Before Jamie could move, she stood up. "About time," she said as she helped him up.

"How did w-" Jamie started to ask, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Teleportation," Kagome replied as she walked away.

"Wait, how do you know-"

"Just keep this a secret between us, okay?" Kagome as as she turned to face Jamie.

"Why do you wear sunglasses in the dark?"

"Just aswer me!" Kagome demanded angrily and yet, desperately.

"Fine! But why do you-"

"Because i like to," she replied immediantly as they continued through the forrest.

Silence inused for a while before Jamie asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

Kagome didn't answer as she kept going.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Once again, silence was his only answer.

Jamie put his hands in the trench coats pockets and found 3 guns. "Cool!" he exclaimed as he held one of the gunsa and aimed it at the tree as if to shoot it. "Give me that!" Kagome said as she snatched the gun and the trench coat. Quickly, she took out all of the weapons and Jamie watched in awe as she took out the three guns in the pockets, extra bullets in the hems of the sleeves, and a dagger in the the inside pockets.

Then, she gave him back the coat, so he wouldn't be so cold. "You should never mess with guns kids," Kagome stated as she continued on.

Silence went on for a while before Jamie asked, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Japan," Kagome replied.

"How did we get here?"

"By accident, i went to far," Kagome stated as she moved a brank out of the way and let it go just as Jamie walked on hitting him in the face and causing a few Jamies to come out.

_**With the X-Men**_

"I don't get it," Ororo said as she sat down on the chair. "How can they have just disappeared without any bodies?"

"More importantly," the Professor said. "since when did they get confident enough to attack us?"

"Who knows" Logan said as he flexed his hand, causing his metal claws to come out, then unflexed them, causing them to go back in.

"They were after something," Jean mentioned as she remembered how they would look around sometimes before destroying the room or attacking.

"Yes, you're right," the Professor agreed. "But what do we have that they want? What have we recently required?"

"Well, there is the new professor, but she's just a normal human," Jean said.

"But then why is there no bodies? Why are they gone without a trace!" Ororo exclaimed, quickly loosing her calm stature.

"I don't know," the Professor said. "I don't think any of us do, for the matter."

Silence came once more until the doorbell rang.

"Who would be coming here this time of the night!" Ororo exclaimed as she made her way to the door, but Kitty was already standing there screaming.

"What is the matter with you?" Logan asked as he came up as well only to see her hugging something. They heard a muffled sound before Kitty let the poor person go and standing there was-

"JAMIE!" Jean shouted as she came up behind Logan.

"Jamie!" the others asked in confusion. Jean was right, standing there was Jamie wearing a large trench coat with a few rips in the hems of the sleeves.

"Jamie, how did you-"

"Where were yo-"

"What happened to-"

"Where is the prof-"

"SILENCE!" Logan roared.

"I can't say," Jamie said softly before walking past them to go to his room, but Logan grabbed him by the collar.

"Just let the poor boy go," another voice said, and they turned to see the new Professor standing there, arms crossed, sunglasses on, leaning against the door. "He's been through a lot, and had a few rough nights."

"How exactly did you-"

"We don't know," Kagome replied as she uncrossed her arms and walked around the professors and took her trench coat back as she went up to the dorms with Jamie following.

"At least tell us where you were," the Professor said.

Kagome didn't answer for a while before saying, "Somewhere in Japan, in a forrest."

"What!" Jean exclaimed, but Kagome was already gone.

"How did she do that?" Ororo asked.

"Your guess is as goon as mine," Jean replied as she too started to go up to her dorm.

"Professor, are you going to sleep?" Ororo asked carefully as she saw him thinking.

"No, no. You just go on ahead. I have some things to think about." he answered as he left the foyer.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was sitting up in a tree branch, thinking about what she was supposed to be teaching. _Come to think of it, they never told me what i was to teach... just that i was teaching._

She looked down as she heard pounding footsteps, but then hit her forehead. _Baka! You can't see anymore!_ With a slightly depressed sigh, she used her senses and found the figure to be Jamie.

"Hey Jamie!" she called out as the figure stopped and looked around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to hide!" he exclaimed as he quickly hid behind a tree and Kitty appeared.

"Nope, not here," she said before she disappered again.

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"They won't leave me alone," he whispered as Scott came by and then ran away. "They're suffocating me!" he added.

"Then why don't you come on up here?" Kagome offered.

"But how?" Jamie asked and Kagome hit her forehead again. _BAKA! Of course he can't get up, their aren't any low branches that anybody can reach._

"Is anybody coming?" Kagome asked softly.

She heard a few leaved rustle before a , "No," came out.

"Good. Stand underneath the tree. I"ll be down in a few seconds," Kagome said as she jumped down and she heard Jamie jump up, startled. Grabbing him by the arms, she jumped back up and let him sit on another branch while she went one brach higher and to the right.

"Cool!" Jamie shouted and immediantly covered his mouth.

"They won't find you," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but how-"

Kagome put up a hand to silence him before Jamie understood and said, "It's that weird thingy again, isn't it?"

She nodded as silence insued... at least for a while before Jamie asked again, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Kagome confessed.

"Why do you want to be here?" Jamie asked. "To be here with... freaks as people say."

Immediantly, Kagome's head snapped down to looked at Jamie. "Freaks? Who said you were freaks!" she demanded.

"Everybody who doesn't understand," Jamie whispered.

Kagome took in a deep breath before saying, "Look Jamie, I'm here because i want to be here. Nothing is going to make me go away."

"Not even if we have another one of those attacks?"

"Yes, about those... Jamie what can you do to defend yourself?"

Jamie suddenly found the ground interesting and didn't answer. "Jamie," Kagome said in a warning tone.

"I'm still learning how to control my own power... we've been working on it for a while now, and i'm not getting any better." he whispered. "And i can't protect myself, what's the point of coming here, if i'm supposed to learn to conrtol my powers, so i can protect myself... what's the point if i don't learn how!" Jamie yelled the end part angrily as he clenched his fists.

Kagome was silence for a while, thinking hard. "What have they been teaching you?"

"Concentrating on how to multiply myself when i want," he admitted.

**Later**

Kagome didn't answer Jamie for a while, and Jamie was prepaired to fall asleep, when he moved his head a little to the right and suddenly saw a rock fly right past his ear. "What was that for!" he yelled.

"You have a good instinct," Kagome replied as she took Jamie and dragged him down.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked as Kagome let go of his arm and picked up several rocks- all sharp.

"Dodge," was all she replied.

"What?" Jamie asked confused, just as a rock wizzed by his head. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he doged another rock, only to scrape his palm on the ground. He rolled to right just as another rock landed right where his head was. "What are you trying to do?" Jamie doged another rock barely grazed his left cheek. "Kill me?" Kagome stopped throwing the rocks and smiled softly.

"Not bad," she said.

"Not bad!" Jamie exploded. "You almost butcher me alive and you say not bad!"

"Your instinct for danger is not bad. If you can build up on that, you wouldn't be so defenseless."

Kagome made her way to leave. _I can be stronger..._ "Wait!" Jamie called out.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she turneda around. "Can you... you know..."

"No, i don't," Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

Jamie glared at Kagome before saying, "Can you train me?"

"I'd be glad to," she replied as she continued on her way.

"Wait! I still don't know your name!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well... i..."

"Kagome."

"What?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Professor Kagome."

"Now come on, i think the others are really worried about you."

A/N: What do you think! I hope it's good! Anyways, please read and review!


	3. Shippo Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize

Claimer: GERONE IS MINE! MUST HAVE PERMISSION IF YOU WANT TO USE

A/N: I would like to thank everybody for the reviews! I'm so happy!

Chapter Three

A couple of weeks went by, and still Kagome didn't start training Jamie. Everyday, he would ask eagerly, and yet, she would just smile softly and say, "Wait." Due to the attack before, they had postponed all teachings, which in other words meant that Kagome _still_ didn't know what she was supposed to be teaching.

Which, leads us to our current position now.

"Please!"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"It's been _weeks_!"

"No."

"_Please!_"

"I said, no."

"Why not!"

Kagome and Jamie were wondering around the house once more, with Jamie once again asking Kagome to start teaching him.

"Shouldn't you be helping them or something?" Kagome asked.

"I'm too young. I"ll get in the way." Jamie retorted angrily.

"And your point is?"

"Aw, come on! Please? I'm _begging _you! I"ll get on my hands and knees if i have to!" Jamie exclaimed, as he fell to his knees and started to beg.

"Jamie, stop."

"Please!"

"Jamie," Kagome said in a warning tone.

"_Please!_"

With a sigh, Kagome muttered the awaited word. "Fine."

"YES!" Jamie shouted as he jumped up in the air and started firing questions. "When do i start? What do i need? Will i be able to be as good as you? What do i start off with? Can other people come? Can you teach me how to do that thingy of yours you won't explain? How did you do the te-"

At this point, Kagome covered his mouth with her hand before saying, "Shut up and follow me."

Eager to start, Jamie followed her, passing the training rooms, and out of the mansion. "Where are we going?" Jamie asked, he curioustiy piqued once more.

"Here," Kagome said before turning to Jamie. "Now, hit me with your best shot."

"What?"

"Right here," Kagome said as she pointed to her stomach. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Okay," Jamie said, a little hesitent before punching her, only to have Kagome laugh a little. "It's not funny," Jamie grummbled as his cheeks flushed with embarrasment.

"Nothing." Kagome stated, before she took his hand made corrected his position. "Punch straight ahead," she commanded, and Jamie did. Only of course, to mess up.

"No, like this."

Missing once more, Kagome muttered to herself, "We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Oh, come on Jamie. It wasn't _that_ bad." Kagome chirped happily as she walked back towards the mansion.

"Wasn't _that bad._ Wasn't _that bad?_" Jamie exclaimed. "What are you trying to do, kill me in a painful torture?"

"You said you wanted to learn," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, but... not like this!"

"What other way is there?"

"Logan's way."

"Right, and then you remain as useless as ever?"

"NO!" Jamie shouted, only to sent Kagome into a fit of laughter. "Will you just shut up!"

"Hm, let me think abou it," Kagome said as she put her finger under her chin. "Nah, don't feel like it."

"Man, i liked it better when you _didn't_ talk to me." Jamie muttered.

"Ah, but on the inside you know you love me!"

"No i don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, i don't!"

"Yes you do!"

And that was how the X-Men found them. Jamie standing there with torn, muddy clothes, facing Kagome, who still had her sunglasses on, and was towering over Jamie.

"NO I DON'T"!

"Yes, you do!"

"No i dont'!"

"Yes, you obviously do!"

"ARGH! I give up!" Jamie exclaimed, as Kagome smirked.

"I win."

"Do not," Jamie retorted.

"Do too."

"nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Guys."

"You did not!"

"Guys."

"I did so!"

"GUYS!" Kitty shouted, causing Jamie and Kagome to finally realize they were there.

"Oh, hi guys..." Jamie said nervously.

"What on earth were you doing?" Logan asked as he took in Jamie's appearance.

"Just... playing around?"

"Really." Logan said.

"Yeah, well! Look at the time. I better get going. Bye!" Jamie said as he sped up the stairs.

"I DID SO WIN!" Kagome shouted after him, which was followed by a, "DID NOT!"

"So, what can i help you with?" Kagome asked as she looked at the group... or who was still there at the moment.

"Look," Rogue said first. "Whatever you're doing to Jamie, stop. He doesn't need somebody like you messing him up."

"Rogue!" Professor Xavior exclaimed.

"What! It's true!" Rogue defended.

"Professor, it's okay. I understand her point of view, and if i was her, I would be suspicious too. However, it's up to yourself to take a chance to trust people, before you doom yourself to the point of no return." Kagome said before turning to leave.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked.

"Who cares," Rogue retorted.

**Space Break**

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and yet still Kagome had no chance to teach the students. Either something came up, another attack, or they had to fix something. Kagome scowled as she noticed that it had been 4 months since she came here and yet not once could she teach the other students.

Frowning heavily, she walked down the halls on her way outside when she heard the staff members talking.

"When can we let her teach?" Professor Xavior asked.

"Not until we know that we can trust her." Jean stated.

"We can't ever trust her!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott," Jean started, but he didn't let her finish.

"What is she doing in a school like this? She has no reason to! She's just a human! A plain, stupid human! She'll never see us for anything besides freaks! She's just like the rest!"

"But still, don't you think she'll get a bit suspicious?" Professor Xavior asked.

"Now Charles," Ororo stated. "Obviously you don't expect a _human_ to be that smart. Besides, she's weak, what can she teach out students?"

"I don't think she's a _normal_ human at all," Logan stated.

"What do you mean?" Scott demaned. "Of course she's human! That's all she is! Just a stupid-"

Kagome turned away, not wanting to listen to any more. She should have known. After all, that was all she was. Stupid. Useless...

_You'll never be as good as Kikyo!_

_She's better than you'll ever be..._

_You're always slowing us down..._

_I have Mama Kikyo now..._

**_NO!_** Kagome punched the wall outside, cause her knuckles to bleed. _That's not true. It's not true at all. It was just acting... wasn't it?_ She stated shivering as it started to rain, but she didn't care. She punched the wall again, and bit her lip in pain as her other knuckles bleed as well._ It wasn't real. They didn't mean it... they couldn't have..._

_She's just a human! A plain, stupid human!_

_Besides, she's weak. _

**With the others**

"I'm here to drop off this student," an elderly woman said.

"And who is this?" Jean asked in a kind voice.

"Don't talk to me like that!" a younger boy's voice snapped. It sounded, strangely familiar. "I'm not some baby!"

_Where have i heard that before?_ Kagome thought as she slowly got up.

"Whatever you say kid." Jean said. "What's your name?"

"Just call me Sean."

"All right Sean. Just follow me and i'll show you to your room." Jean said as she started to walk away, only to be stopped by Sean.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"What smell?" Jean asked.

"It smells... like... " Sean didn't finish his sentence.

"What's the matter?" Jean asked.

"Somebody's bleeding." he stated.

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly from what she heard, but ignored it as she realized that it was just his mutant abilitites... but then why didn't he _feel_ like a mutant. Shaking the feeling off, she walked past them.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I'm _fine._" Kagome said. "Why do you _care?_ I'm just a weak human."

Jean gasped slightly, before clearing her throat. "Why don't you show Sean where his room is? I have to go see the professor."

"Whatever," Kagome said as she stated walking forward again, this time with Sean following him.

Neither of the two said a word as they walked up the stairs. "So,are you a teacher?" Sean finally asked.

"I don't." Kagome said.

"Does that mean that you're a mutant like me?" he asked.

"No."

"So you're a human?"

"Yes. I am. Got a problem?"

"Nope."

"How old are you Sean?" Kagome asked as they turned a right.

"I six years old." Sean stated.

"Then you _are_ a kid."

"Hey!" Sean exclaimed.

"Kagome!" Jamie shouted as he stopped in front of her. "When are we- oh, who's that?"

"Sean, meet Jamie. Jamie, meet Sean. He's going to be a new student here."

"Oh, well hi Sean."

"Hi."

"Anyways, where are we going to have another lesson?"

"Lesson?" Sean asked. "I thought you said that you weren't a teacher!"

"I'm not, and Jamie not now." Kagome said before she stopped in front of the room. "Here is your room Sean."

"Thanks!" Sean said as he opened the door. "And you might want to do something about those knuckles of yours." he said before she shut the door.

"Hey, Jamie, where's Unknown?" she asked.

Unknown was the nickname for one of the new recruits. Nobody knew anything about him, except that he had wolf-like quialities. He didn't even talk. Many people thought he was mute, so they left him alone most of the time. However, Kagome had taken a liking to him.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since that night with the wolf howls."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, as she slightly blushed. A few nights ago, several wolves had been howling all night, and several of the students had been complaining. However Kagome knew what they meant.

"Professor Kagome, why are you blushing?"

"No reason. Now go practice the punches," Kagome said before walking away in the opposite direction of Jamie.

As soon as Kagome walked away, the Sean opened his door, his red hair a little messy. _What has happened to you Kagome? _ he thought before shutting the door.

**Space Break**

Scott growled as he stared at the math problem placed before him. "How the hell am i supposed to figure this out?" he asked.

"I can help you," Kagome said as she walked close to him.

"Just go away. There's nothing a human like you can do."

"But-"

"Just go."

"I can-"

"JUST GO!" Scott shouted as he pushed her away.

"I was just trying to help," she whispered as she got up.

"THEN GO HELP SOMEWHERE ElSE!" Scott yelled, but Kagome was already gone.

Tired of studying math, Scott got up and decided to take a walk around the grounds.

"What have you found?" a deep voice asked. _Magneto!_ Scott thought as he snuck closer to them.

"Nothing much," another female voice said. Scott looked closely before he realized that it was Kagome!

"Well hurry it up! we don't have much time." Magneto exclaimed.

"Yes sir," Kagome said before she left. _I gotta tell the others!_ Scott exclaimed as he got up.

**With Mystic**

"Did he fall for it?" Mystic asked as she walked back out of the shadows, wearing clothes that Kagome would wear.

"He's off to tell the others even as we speak." Magneto stated before letting out a small laugh.

"What do you want with that woman anyways?" Mystic asked.

"If she's who i think she is, then she can be the greatest asset to our team." Magneto stated, before he left.

_Interesting,_ Mystic thought before she too, left.

**With the X-Men**

"Professor!" Scott shouted as he burst into the meeting the others were having.

"What is it Scott?" Professor Xavior asked.

"It's Kagome! She's a spy for Magneto!"

"Are you sure?" Professor Xavior asked.

"I _knew it!_" Rogue shouted as she angrily punched the wall. "I knew she should never be trusted!"

"You and I," Ororo said. "You and I."

"Well, like, what are we gonna do?" Kitty asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I say we expose her for the phony she is, and give her a beat down, X-Men style!" Tabitha exclaimed.

**_BOOM!_**

"What was that?" Ororo demaned.

"It sounded like it was coming from the... dining room," Logan said.

"THE RECRUITS!" everybody shouted as they raced towards the dinning room.

**With Magneto**

Magneto sneered, as he watched the stupid new recruits fall one by one.

"You'll never get away with this!" one of them shouted... what was his name? Ah, yes. Jamie.

"I already have," he stated as Kagome shot another one of her bullets, hitting Jamie's shoulder.

Kagome glared evily at the group, her red eyes shining evily as she shot another bullet.

The rest of the group suddenly appeared and Magneto shouted, "Distract them!" to Kagome before he left with the others.

"Scott was right!" Jean gasped as she watched Kagome run away.

"Never mind her!" Ororo shouted as she ran towards the others. "Is anybody hurt?" she demanded.

"Just a few scratches," Kurt stated as he switched the his watch on, looking human once again.

"Jamie's not okay," Roberto said as Jamie clutched his shoulder painfully.

"Quick! Get him to the clinic! Ororo, do the best as you can do!" he shouted.

"No!" Sean exclaimed as he appeared. "Leave it to me," he stated as he concentrated his energy into the wound, slowly healing it.

"That's the best i can do," Sean explained as he made it stop bleeding, and got the bullet out. "It'll have to heal on it's own. You're lucky that it didn't hit your bone."

"Yeah... i am," Jamie whispered, not really saying anything.

"What's the matter with him?" Sean asked as he got up.

"He was always with Kagome, that witch! And she did this to him! TO US!" Rogue shouted.

"What happened?" a new voice asked. Everybody turned to see... Kagome.

"You WITCH!" Rogue shouted as she charged at Kagome.

"What?" she asked as she doged Rogue's this, making sure to keep her sunglasses on at all times.

"Don't think you don't know!" Scott shouted as he joined in as well, trying to hit her.

"I don't know! What happened?" Kagome asked as she ducked from a blow.

"STOP!" Professor Xavior shouted as they all separated from each other.

"Jamie!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards him, only stopped when Jamie started to whimper.

"Stay away," he whispered.

"But Jamie," she said.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled as he glared at her.

Kagome didn't try anything. She didn't notice anything. Not even when Logan held her back, and Jean took away all of her guns, bullets, and daggers. She didn't care. The only thing she noticed was Jamie's eyes... there was pain, betrayal... but most of all... hatred. And it was directed at her.

_Useless..._

_**I'm not...**_

_Worthless..._

_**No, i'm not...**_

_Shard-detector..._

_**I"m more then that...**_

_Not needed..._

_**I can help...**_

_You're slowling us down.._

_**No...**._

_We don't need you..._

_**But i need you...**_

_You're week..._

_**No...**_

_She's just like them..._

_**No...**_

_**I hurt him...**_

_**I am usless...**_

**_I am just like _them...**

She didn't struggle when they tied her down. She didn't struggle at all. "You stupid human!" Scott yelled. "Look what you did!" he shouted as he pointed at Jamie's shoulder.

**_I know..._**

Rogue came up and slapped her. "You never wanted to help! You're fake! A LIAR!"

**_I'm more than that..._**

"We can only imagine what you did to Unknown," Ororo stated as she looked towards Unkown.

_You promised!_

_**I did promise, Shippo... I did... **_

_You're pathetic..._

_**You're right, Sesshomaru... I am... pathetic.**_

****"Why?" Jamie whispered as he looked at her, the hatred building. "Why did you do this?" he asked as he used his other arm to punch at her. "How could you do this!" he exclaimed as he hit her again. "You probably taught me nothing useful!" he shouted as he punched her in the shoulder, then kicked her in the stomach.

**_Go ahead... and hurt me all you want Jamie... I deserve it... _**

"Why did you lie!" he shouted it. "I thought you were different!"

"You should die." Boom Boom stated, before every X-Men started to hit her, one way or another.

**_I deserve every hit you throw at me... _**

_You're weak... No wonder why you didn't survive the Fuederal Era..._

_**Genkai?**_

_Look at you. Giving up already..._

_**I've failed you all...**_

"STOP!" Professor Xavior shouted. "I know you're angry," he started. "But that does not mean that you can do this! This is inhuman! It's barbaric!" He took a breath. "Hurting someone who can't protect themselves. Logan, get her up right."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Logan grumbled, but he set her up right and winced as he looked at her now. Her shoulders were bleeding, faced scratched. Nasty bruises marked her arms, and a few cuts along the legs. She was a mess.

"Look at me Kagome," Professor Xavior stated, but she didn't.

"Don't hurt her!" a new voice shouted.

"Who said that!" Kitty exclaimed, but her eyes widened when she saw Unknown stand in front of Kagome protectively, growling. His eyes started to turn red.

"She didn't do it! She didn't do anything!" he shouted.

"Unknown, stand down!" Logan shouted.

"NO! I won't let you hurt her!"

"We won't." Ororo said.

"YOU LIE!" he shouted as he glared at Ororo. "She didn't do anything!"

"What do you mean she didn't do anything! She just betrayed us all!"

"Did she? Was it her? In case you've forgotton, Mystic can change appearances!" he shouted.

Silence. Everybody was silent. They _had_ forgotten.

_Kikyo's better than you..._

_**NO.**_

_You're just a copy..._

_**No, i'm not...**_

_Why would Inuyasha want a copy when he could have the original?_

_**He wouldn't...**_

_Face it, I'm better than you..._

_**No, it can't be...**_

"He's right." Logan admitted after he took a sniff of the air. That wasn't her... it was Mystic."

"What have we done!" Jean exclaimed.

"Kagome! Professor Kagome, I'm sorry!" Jamie immediantly shouted as he huged her, but she didn't respond. She didn't notice. "I'm sorry," Jamie kept whispering as Unknown tried to peel him off.

"Leave him alone, Unknown." Kitty said.

"The name is Gerone!" he snarled before he sat by Kagome, whining like an actual wolf, trying to get Kagome out of it.

_You're alone..._

_**I am alone...**_

_**I'm useless... worthless...**_

_**I'm a copy... a reincarnation...**_

_**I'm weak...**_

_**I'm helpless...**_

"Jean, see what's going on in her mind." Professor Xavior said.

_You'll never be as good as Kikyo!_

_**You're right...**_

_She's better than you'll ever be..._

_You're always slowing us down..._

_I have Mama Kikyo now..._

"Voices, different voices, all degrading her. And she's agreeing..." Jean said.

"No," Sean said softly. "NO! Kagome! Snap out of it!" he shouted as he shook her. "IT'S US KAGOME!" Sean shouted. "IT'S ME SHIPPO! IT'S SHIPPO AND GERONE! YOU'RE NOT ALONE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT!" Shippo shouted over and over. "I'm sorry Kagome-mama... I'm sorry... I didn't mean any of it... we remember... we all do. Please, come back!" Shippo begged, as Gerone started to howl.

"Quite you're yapping, it's not helping!" Logan said, but stopped as several other howls followed that one.

"Vat vas that?" Kurt asked as the howls ended, before starting up again.

"Wolves... but they're not normal wolves..." Logan answered before the windows shattered and several wolves were crouching around Kagome. Each and every single one of them howling.

"Make them stop!" Rogue yelled as she covered her ears, the sounds deafening.

"Kagome!" Jamie shouted as he watched a brown wolf walk towards her. He nuzzled Kagome in the neck, before licking her cheeks, but still, no response.

"Why isn't she responding?" Jamie asked.

"She's in shock." Professor Xavior said. "and I'm disappointed to say that it was us, who did this." With a sigh, Professor Xavior looked at Kagome sadly. "All she wanted to do was to help," he said.

"How do you know?" Scott demanded.

"I've heard her think about it quite often. Every insult, every injury, she thought nothing bad. Just... how to help you all."

"KAGOME!" somebody else shouted as that person jumped through the already broken windows.

A/N: So, what do you think? Should i continue? Please, review! Remember, the more reviews, the faster i update! And please, no flamers. I'm very sensitive. But, you can give good critisizm. THANKS!


	4. Into Kagome's Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men or YYH

Claimer: I OWN GERONE! NOBODY IS TO USE HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

A/N: I would like to thank the following people for the reviews:

Dark Inu Fan

Kagedfox

InuyashaQueen

chiyo-chan

alakree

x shadow

inuyashas hun

Phyco

LitoKyomi

fanfictiontwist

Thanks guys! Also, it's only dark for now. It'll get lighter near the end... i think.

_**ALSO! THE ITALISIZED WORDS ARE EITHER THOUGHTS OR EVENTS HAPPENING IN SOMBODY'S MIND!**_

_**And this NOW OFFICIALLY HAS SOME YYH IN IT!**_

Chapter Four

"Have you found her yet?" a tall figure demanded.

"No, sir, we have not."

"Well hurry it up! We don't have much time left!"

"Yes, sir."

"Where could you be?" he wondered. "Where could you be?"

"We'll find her," another figure said from the shadows.

"How do you know?"

"We will. We have to."

"Yes, you're right," the first figure said. "We have to find her before the _others_ do."

**With X-Men**

"KAGOME!" somebody shouted, as he too, jumped through the already broken windows.

"Who are you!" Jamie demanded as he stood in front of Kagome.

The figure stood up, his blue eyes taking in the damages done on Kagome, and we he noticed the blood around her, he growled. "What have you done to her!" he growled.

"What do you mean!" Jamie shouted, not wanting to admit what he had did.

"Back away from her!" the man exclaimed before shaking the glass off of his suit like an animal.

"Kouga!" Shippo shouted as he tugged on his sleeve. "Ya hafta help! Ya just hafta help!"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked impatiently, ignoring the X-Men.

"I don't know! It's like she won't wake up! Get her to wake up Kouga! Please!" Shippou shouted. "She can't leave me! She promised!"

"Calm down!" Kouga shouted.

"I can't!" Shippou wailed before scampering back to Kagome once again, trying to get her to notice him.

"If I may suggest something," Professor Xavior suggested calmly.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"Myself or Jean could... possibly go into her mind and br-"

"No!" Kouga refused immediantly. "How am i supposed to _trust_ you when you're the ones who _did this to her!_"

"What other choice do you have?" Professor Xavior demanded. "Answer that!"

Kouga didn't answer, but he glared at the Professor. "I want _you_ to go in. Just you. If you do something to harm her, everybody here dies. Understood?"

"Clear." Professor Xavior said before he put his hands to his temple.

**In Kagome's Mind**

_'This is odd,' Professor Xavior thought as he looked around. Kagome's whole mind was covered in shadows. There was no light. No sound. Just darkness. A small giggle could be heard, and Professor Xavior quickly turned towards it. It was a young girl... a _really_ young girl. She seemed to be about the age of 4, maybe 5. He couldn't tell. But the thing was, she looked like Kagome. The girl giggled again, and motioned for him to follow her. "Wh-" Professor Xavior started to ask, but the girl already took off, and Professor Xavior quickly wheeled his chair after her. Each time Xavior was too far to see the girl, she would always stop and keep pushing him. 'What is with this?' he thought as they kept going, still seeing nothing but darkness._

_Suddenly, they came to a stop. "What is it?" he asked._

_"Look," the girl whispered as she pointed downwards._

_"At what?" Xavior asked, but the girl was gone. Looking down, he saw a puddle of aboslute clear water. "What is it supposed to do?" he wondered outloud but was silenced as the water began to ripple._

_In the water was him... but he could walk! 'What was this thing?'_

_"It's a portal to show us what Kagome wishes to make reality." a young voice stated._

_Professor Xavior looked up to see a young girl about 15. She wore a short green skirt, and a white shirt, with a red tie. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What she wishes to make come true, we can see it through here."_

_"But how can she do that?"_

_"You'll understand. As soon as she understands us, it will be too late."_

_"Aren't you a part of her?" Xavior asked._

_"Was... we were all a part of her, but now..." the girl said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's nothing. You don't need to know. Not until she trusts you. Then you can come back and visit!" the girl said excitingly before becoming solem once more._

_"But why show this to me?"_

_"So you can try to get her to open up. Get her to trust you, and then things you never thought possible can come true."_

_"I still don't understand," Xavior said._

_"You will in time. Now come," the girl said as she started walking away._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"There is more for you to see," the girl said._

_"But that's not why i'm here."_

_"Does it matter?" the girl asked before she lead him to a hallway filled with several doors._

_"What is this?" Xaavior asked._

_"Choose a door. You have many questions of Kagome, and i will allow you to open one of these doors. Just one. It might help you in the near future, it might not. It might be something useful, it might be useless."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"There a hundereds, even millions of doors here," the girl said. "Each door contains a certain thing. Sometimes, it's not even a door, but a drawer, or a box. Everything in here contains a piece of memory, a word, favorite thing, anything about her. Choose one."_

_ The Professor looked at the girl doubtfully, but sighed and moved through the hallway. Each door was different, each object was different. There was even a door that was swaying slightly. _

_However, the Professor kept going farther, and time just seemed to pass by. He just kept going, until he stopped at a small, plain, white drawer. It was small, at least big enough to fit half a brick. Carefully, he opened the drawer, and was confused by what he saw. Detective. That's it. One small word. Light and Dark. 'What does that mean?' he thought before he was pulled back and was next to the girl once more._

_"Interesting," she whispered._

_"What is?" Xavior asked, but she was gone. "Great! Now what?" he wondered outloud._

_"You can follow me," a dreary, broken voice said._

_Xavior turned around to see another version of Kagome... but this didn't look at all like the Professor Kagome that he was used to seeing. This girl... was obviously broken._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"It doesn't matter," she said, her voice dull. "Just follow me."_

_"To where?" he asked as he followed her._

_"To the place you've been trying to go to." she stated before she disappeared._

_"Wait!" he shouted, but it was too late. "Hello?" Xavior asked, as he rolled his wheelchair forward a little and gasped at what he saw._

_Kagome was sitting on the floor, bleeding. "Hey, Kagome. Get up!" Xavior shouted as he nudged her shoulder. But she didn't move. She kept mouthing words, over and over._

_"Kagome, what is it?" He heard a whisper, but couldn't make out the voice. "What is it Kagome?"_

_"I... alo... we...am...orth...us..."_

_"What?" Xavior asked._

_"I a... alo...a...wea...am... orthl... i... usel..."_

_"You're not making any sense," Xavior said softly, as he nudged her again. _

_"I am alone... I'm weak... i am... worthless... i am... useless..." she said._

_"No, Kagome. You're not. You have friends..."_

_"No... i am weak..." Kagome whispered as she started to shudder and lower her head._

_"You have Shippou!" Xavior exclaimed._

_"Shippou?" she asked._

_"Yes... shippou!" Xavior said._

_"I did promise..." she whispered, as she shivered more violently._

_"Kouga is there!"_

_"Doesn't...care..."_

_"You have Unknown Kagome. You have Unknown."_

_"H... me... ot... Unknown..." She said._

_"What?"_

_"Hi... n..me... not... Unkown."_

_"What?"_

_"His... name is not... Unknown.." Kagome said forcefully._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"His name... is Gerone." she whispered with some force._

_Suddenly, Xavior had an idea. 'She reacted strongly to Unknown... maybe...'_

_"What do you mean? His name is not Gerone. It's Unknown." _

_"No." Kagome said with force as she slowly stopped shuddering. "Not Unknown."_

_"Kagome, you're delusional. His name is Unknown."_

_"No." Kagome said. "He is known... is Gerone."_

_"Kagome, you've got it all wrong." Xavior said. "His name is Unknown._

_"No... no..." Kagome kept saying softly._

_"Of course his name is Unknown. WHat other name would he have?" Xavior asked._

_"NO!" Kagome shouted. "His name is Gerone!" She stood up and was prepaired to hit Xavior before she noticed him. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded as she adjusted her sunglasses._

_'Odd, even in her mind, she wears those.' "Glad to have you back," Xavior said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You went into a state of shock, kept thinking you were weak.. but now you're back."_

_"Yeah, well it's good to be back."_

_"That's great Kagome." Xavior said. "But how do i get out of here?"_

_"Oh, here." Kagome said as she aimed a punch at Xavior's head._

_"What are you do-" Xavior started to say, but Kagome punched him._

Xavior gasped as he looked around, and noticed that he was out of Kagome's mind.

"Charles!" Ororo exclaimed when she noticed he was awake.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted as he noticed that Kagome was up.

"Shippou? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Good to see that my woman is awake!" Kouga exclaimed.

"I'm not your woman!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm just kidding!" Kouga said.

"Wait... you remember?" Kagome asked.

"You're right. We do. Speaking about that..." Kouga started.

"Oh, well look at the time! I better go!" Kagome shouted as she ran out of the Mansion and into the woods.

Kouga was about to go after her, but Jean shouted, "NOT SO FAST!"

"What?"

"You and your wolves helped make this mess, so you better all help clean it up."

"WHAT!" Kouga shouted.

"Jean," Kitty whispered.

"Don't what me!"

"Jean!" Kitty cried. "Do you know what that is?"

"No, i don't Kitty. And i don't care!"

"That's Kouga Ookami."

"Your'e kidding." Jean said.

"Now, may i go?" Kouga asked.

"Forget about it." Xavior said.

"Why?"

"She'll be back."

**Later On in Time**

Kagome sensed the entrance to the house, and noticed that nobody was in there. Slowly, she crept in, only to be jumped on. "GOTCHA!" Kouga shouted as he sat on her back. "Now, promise to not runaway." Kouga said.

"Fine! Just get off of me!" Kagome shouted, before Kouga got off.

"Now, as i was saying before... Speaking about that..." Kouga started.

Kagome prepared herself for the explosion. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE US ALL FORGET! AND TO MAKE THE WISH IN THAT CONDITION! WHY I WAS NE-"

Kagome slapped her hand on Kouga's mouth. "Kouga! Shut up!"

Kouga pushed her hands away from his mouth. "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! I WAS NEVER SO MAD IN MY LIFE AS THAT! YOU ALMOST DIED! AND YOU MADE US ALL GO ON LIVING LIKE TH-"

Kagome covered his mouth once more, but Kouga ripped it off. "STOP THAT! i CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T CONSULT US BEFORE MAKING THE STUPID WISH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE LIVING LIKE THAT! HUH? DO YOU? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! CAUSE YOU WEREN'T LIVING IT! IF IT WASN'T FOR SH-"

"All right!" Kagome exclaimed as she covered Kouga's mouth. "i get it! You're mad at me... but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be living in Makai?"

"What's Makai?" Jean asked.

"Uh.. it's nothing!" Kagome said as she took her hand of Kouga's mouth. "Kagome!" Jamie shouted as he bounded down the stairs and into Kagome's arms.

"Jamie?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry!" Jamie cried.

"It's okay," Kagome soothed Jamie, as Shippou came down the stairs and snuggled into Kagome's embrace as well and started to cry. "It's all right."

"Why d'ya leave me?" Shippou asked.

"I didn't," Kagome said as she continued to soothe the two boys. "Now that this is hopefully cleared up, you two ready to continue training?"

"Aww... Kagome!" the two boys whined. "Do you have to?"

"Yes, now come on!" Kagome exclaimed as she dragged the two boys out.

**With Professor Xavior**

Professor Xavior frowned as he thought of what he had gained within Kagome's mind. Light and Dark... what does that mean? What did that have to do with Kagome? And why did that girl say that they were a part of Kagome? Did that have any significance? Why was her mind like that in the first place? Was it always like that, or did something happen to change it? And how does Kagome know the CEO of Ookami Industries? How does Unknown know Kagome?

"Charles," Ororo said.

"Yes?"

"IT's time for dinner."

**With Koenma**

"Koenma sir!" George shouted.

"What?"

"We found her!"

"Where is she!"

"Somewhere in the U.S."

"We need more information! Keep looking!"

"yes, sir!" George said as she left.

'What could she be doing there?' Koenma thought.

**Elsewhere**

"Have you found the Balance itself yet?"

"No, Master."

"Hurry it up!"

"Yes, Master"

**With the X-Men**

"All right, who's first?" Jean asked the group. Nobody answered. "All right, then I'll just choose... Let's go with Kurt... and Jamie."

"What?" Jamie asked nervously. "Me! In the training room... at _that_ level!"

"Yes, you Jamie."

"Are you trying to KILL ME! Last time I tried, I couldn't even do level 2! And you want me to go to level 5!"

"Just try Jamie. Logan's been noticing your improvement."

"I don't know..." Jamie said.

"You can do it," Kagome said from the back.

Jamie nodded and said, "All right."

**With Kurt and others**

"Hey, uh... Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked as he positioned himself in the middle of the room.

"Is this going to be hard?"

"Don't know." Kurt said.

"Wha-"

"And begin." Jean's voice rang through.

"What! No-" Jamie started saying before a metal hand came out and moved towards him. "YIKES!" he shouted as he ran forward, only to have another metal claw come up in front of him.

**With Kagome**

"Come on, Jamie," Kagome whispered as she sensed his movements. "Concentrate."

"Did you say something Kagome?" Kitty asked.

"No."

**With Jamie**

"AH!" Jamie shouted as a steel wall shot up right in front of him. "I'm not gonna live after this!" he shouted as he ran away from the metal ball that came rolling down.

Jamie shut his eyes as he came to a dead end, only to have Kurt transport him out of there. "Thanks kurt!" Jamie said.

"Concentrate!" Kurt shouted before he disappeared once more and a metal tank came up.

**With Kagome**

"Jamie," Kagome whispered angrily. "What are doing?"

"Jamie's not doing to well," Scott said.

"Do you think we should pull him out?" Jean asked.

"I think so," Rogue said.

"All right, give me a sec-" Jean started to say.

"NO." Kagome said.

"What?"

"No. Let him keep going."

"But-"

"NO buts."

**With Jamie**

Okay, Jamie thought. Now what did Kagome tell me? Jamie ran away from another claw before sliding underneath a metal wall that was just coming downwars. 'That's it! Forget about eyesight...' Jamie thought as he stood there. 'Concentrate on your inner senses,' he thought as a metal ball was coming downwards behind him.

**With Kagome**

"What is he doing!" Scott shouted. "Quick! Pull him out!"

"No." Kagome said.

"Are you insa-"

"Watch." Kagome insisted.

**With Jamie**

'There!' Jamie thought as he sense a metal ball coming from behind. 'Wait for it... wait for it...' he thought before he ran towards the metal wall and the side wall using the two to climb up and flip backwards, behind the metal ball.

**With Kagome**

"How did he-" Kitty said.

'Good job,' Kagome thought as she smirked.

"Good job guys," Jean's voice rang though the training room. "All right, come back up. And Kitty and Boom Boom, go on in."

**Later On**

Each member of the X-Men went into the room in either pairs or by themselves. Until Logan finished. "All right! That's it. Let's go."

"Wait, don't I get to try?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'm afraid not. You'll surely be killed." Jean said.

"Ha!" Scott exclaimed. "_You?_ _In there?_ Don't make me laugh! You'll never make it out alive!"

"But I-"

"No, Kagome." Ororo said. "It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Take it from me kid, but you're no mutant. You won't be able to survive it!" Logan said.

Nobody said anything, not even Shippou. 'And i was the one who taught him,' Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome didn't say anything. Instead, she looked towards everybody's aura carefully. Even Kouga was there, and they let him try! 'But then again, he told them he was part wolf.'

With a sigh, she whispered, "I should've known."

"Did you say something?" Xavior asked.

"No," Kagome said as she walked past them, head held high. While inside, she knew they thought she was weak. "I'll be outside if you need me." she said.

**With the X-Men**

"What was with her?" Rogue asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I know what you mean," Kitty said. "I mean, does she want to get killed?"

"What do you think of this Charles?" Ororo asked.

'_Get her to trust you, and then things you never thought possible can come true..._ What did they mean?' Xavior thought.

"Charles?"

'_As soon as she understands us, it will be too late,_ what did that mean?'

"Chalres?" Ororo asked once more.

"I think... that we should have given her the chance." Charles finally said. 'If we need her to trust us, we need to trust her first...'

"What! Are you insane!" Kitty asked.

"Listen!" Charles said firmly. "Things are not what they seem. We need her to trust us..."

"Why do we need the trust of a _human?_" Scott asked.

"Things we never thought possible can come true if we trust her, and she trusts us." Charles said.

"But-"

"End of discussion. Now, if you'll leave me alone, i have some things to do," Professor Xavior said as he rolled himself out of the house and towards the forest, where he sensed Kagome's presence.

Shippou looked at Kouga carefully, before Kouga nodded and left.

**With Kagome**

Kagome sighed, as she took off her sunglasses and wiped the tears off of her eyes. It wasn't fair, she thought. She trained hard for four years, she survived Naraku, she defeated Naraku, she could fight even though she was _blind._ Why did everybody doubt her? Was she really that weak?

A branch snapped in half causing Kagome to quickly put on her sunglasses and look towards the sound.

"Hello Professor Xavior,"she mummbled.

"Hello Kagome."

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

"I wanted... to apoligize."

"For what?" Kagome asked, curious.

"We should have given you the chance. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Kagome said. "I get it a lot. Don't worry about it."

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"You weren't always... crippled, were you." Kagome stated.

"No, i'm not." Xavior said.

"Do you ever want to walk again?" Kagome asked.

"Every moment of my life," Xavior admitted.

"I can make it come true." Kagome whispered.

"Could you really?" Xavior asked dully. "Could you really? Or would you just get my hopes up for nothing."

"I can really," she whispered. "But I need you trust, like you have mine."

"Do you really trust us. Mutants?"

"Not all of you... in fact... i only trust you. I know i can trust you." Kagome said as she smiled at him. "But the real question, is would you trust me? A human you hardly know about?"

"I think i can," Xavior said after a moment of silence. "And we could get to understand each other... if you're willing to be my friend."

"I'd like that," Kagome said, neither of them noticing the crimson red eyes glaring at the pair.

**With Koenma**

"Koenma!" George shouted. "I've found her!"

"Really? Where is she?"

"At the Xavior Institute!" George shouted.

"Botan!"

"Yes sir?"

"Get the spirit detectives there to the Xavior Institute and fill them in."

"Yes sir!" Botan said as she disappeared through a portal.

'What are you doing?' Koenma wondered.

**Elsewhere**

"Master," a feminine voice said.

"What is it?"

"We're getting closer. We almost found her."

"Good..."

**Somewhere Else with otherpeople**

"Is she there?" the tall figure asked.

"Yeah, that's her." the second figure spat out.

"Something bothering you? You're eyes are red."

"Doesn't matter. It will bother you as soon as you see her."

"Don't worry. We will. Let's get going. Gather everybody and we'll get going."

"You're kidding me!" the second figure exclaimed.

"No. I'm not. I want _everybody_ to go."

"Feh." the second figure said as he left.

'Soon,' the first figure thought. 'Very soon.'

A/N: So, what do you think?

Please review!


	5. The Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Inuyasha or YYH.

Claimer: I OWN GERONE! YOU CAN"T USE HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Warning: Bad language due to Yuskue.

thanks to the following:

Shera of the Flame (sorry i didn't write your name in the last chapter! i got ur review _after_ i put up Chapter 4)

Dark Inu Fan

chiyo-chan

biolightning

inuyashas hun

k

EvilDeomonChild

LitoKyomi

Kitty

InuyashaQueen

dawnstar28

Chapter 5

"I can't believe the stupd toddler! Wants us to go to this stupid place, to find this stupid girl, to protect her! HAH! And he says that if something happens to her, the world will be in danger! HA! Don't make me laugh!" Yuskue exclaimed as they arived at the Xavior Institute.

"I can't believe none of you are complaining!" he exclaimed when he noticed the others silence.

"There really is nothing that we can do to change Koenma's mind," Kurama said as he got of the car.

"Hn." Hiei said as he followed Kurama.

"Just relax, will ya Urameshi?"

"Relax! You try relaxing if you were in my position!" Yuskue yelled, only to notice that nobody else was in the car. "Stupid missions.." he mumbled as he got out, only to see a red head, and an old guy sitting in a wheelchair. 'Great,' he thought as he got his stuff out of the trunk and placed them at his feet.

"Welcome to the Xavior Institute. I understand that you have recently discovered you abilites?" he asked.

"Correct, sir." Kurama said.

"I see, well, I'll just get Logan to help you carry your stuff in and-"

"Thanks, but no thanks old man." Yuskue said as he picked up his stuff like it was nothing. "We got it."

"Right... um.. well, follow Jean."

**Later On**

"So, I'm Jean. And you guys will be living in these four rooms." Jean said as she pointed to the rooms.

"Thanks," Yuskue said as he set his things down. "Anybody else live on this floor?"

"Sometimes," Jean said as she gave them their keys.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"One of the Professors. Sometimes, she lives in this floor, other tims... well we don't know where else she goes."

"I see," Kurama said.

"Well, settle in, and i'll send Shippou to show you the dinning roo for dinner." Jean said as she left the boys.

"Hey, guys," Kuwabara whispered.

"What?"

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Yuskue asked.

"It's gone!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Idiot," Hiei said.

"What did you say shorty!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Come say that to my face!"

"I just did." Hiei said.

"Why i aughta-" Kuwabara said as he flexed his muscles.

"No fighting in the halls," a solemn fenimine voice said.

"What?" Kuwabara asked as he turned around to see a young women standing there.

"Can i help you?" she asked as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"No, we have it Miss..." Kurama said.

"Kagome. Just Kagome." she stated.

"Kagome?" Yuskue whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"Right. Well, it's almost time for dinner. So why don't you boys put your stuff away."

"RIght," Kuwabara said as he disappeared into his room.

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked away from the four boys, frowning. '_So, Koenma sent his lackies to follow me... i wonder what is going on.'_

**With the YYH Gang**

"She knows," Hiei said as they left their room, and waited for Shippou to show them to the dinning room.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"The girl. She knows what we are."

"Well, that was fast." Yuskue said. "Usually, we get at least a day before they notice."

"Hey, guys. Doesn't she seem... uh... i don't know... familiar?" Kuwabara asked.

"You know, now that you mention it..." Yuskue said as he thought hard.

"Hi!" a small red head said as he bounded up the stairs. "You must be the new guys!"

Kurama looked at Shippou and his eyes widened.

'Hiei,'

'What?'

'He's a kitsune!'

'I know that fox.'

"I've been sent to show you the dinning room." Shippou said. But he didn't move yet. His happy face faded into a dead serious one. "What are _you_ four doing here? You're not mutants."

"What? HOw did you-" Kuwabara started to say.

"I'm a kitsune, bafoon."

"Hey! Dont' call me a ba-"

"Shut up. I"m not kidding. What are you doing here?"

"We're here just to perfect out skills," Kurama said.

Shippou narrowed his eyes but accepted the answer... for now. "I'm warning you. If you hurt anybody... especially Kagome... in anyway whatsoever, Kouga and his pack will be at you before you can blink!"

"All right! All right!" Yuskue said. "Can you show us the dinning room now? I"m hungry."

"Sure!" Shippou said, his happy face back on. "LEt's get going!"

"The kid changes moods as fast as Keiko." Yuskue muttered as he followed Shippou.

_**After Dinner**_

"All right Professor Xavior, let's ge-"

"Miss Kagome, i told you to call me Charles."

"And i told you to call me Kagome. Are your legs getting better at all?"

"A little bit," Professor Xavior admitted. "They don't ache as much, and i can barely, just barely move them."

"Excellent! If we keep this up, soon you can move your muscles!"

It has been a few weeks since Kagome and Charles became good friends, and slowly, Charles legs were getting better.

"All right, i'm going to do this again. You ready?"

"Yes."

Kagome concentrated on her miko energy and pumped the healing abilities into his legs, shocking the nerves, and muscles. "Can you feel that?" Kagome asked.

"Not really."

"All right, then we'll try it again."

And even though Kagome told Charles about her healing abilities, she still did not tell him about her past, or her blindness.

"How about now?"

"I felt it that time." Charles said, his voice a little excited.

However, nobody knew of their new-found friendship. Except for Jamie and Shippou. Sometimes they were there when Kagome was working on Charles legs.

"That's great! You felt it sooner than you did last time! It means your nerves are slowly waking up!" Kagome exclaimed as she smiled. "That's all i can do for now. You have to keep trying to move it whenever you have time. I've gotta go now."

"All right, Miss Kagome. Good night."

"Good night professor!"

**With Kagome**

Kagome frowned as she walked outsides, towards the woods. 'Why are they here?' she thought as she sensed Kurama, Hiei and Yuskue following her. 'Where is Kuwabara?' she thought as she realized that he was nowhere near the Xavior Institute. Immediantly, she put her mental barriors up when she felt Hiei poking around.

'What does Koenma want?' she thought.

Kagome stopped when she felt a white mist floating in front of her. 'What is that?' Kagome thought.

'What do you think, nitwit?'

"Genkai?" Kagome whispered.

'Listen well, Kagome. Another battle for evil is at hand... however, this time it envolves all three worlds.'

"You're kidding."

'This is more than your battle back in the Feuderal Era. Much more. You have stronger enemies... and you must understand what has happened to youself after the wish... and agreement you made.'

"What do you mean? I thought you already told me everything."

'No. This, you must solve on your own. Hurry...'

"Genkai! Don't leave!" Kagome exclaimed, but Genkai was gone. "Damn it! Stupid old hag," Kagome muttered, but chuckled to herself as she remembered what Genkai told her about Yuskue. 'I guess i'm her new nitwit,' Kagome thought as she kept walking.

However, they kept following her. 'When will they leave me alone?' she thought angrily. 'Don't tell me...' she thought as she suddenly realized why they were here. "**_KOENMA!_**" Kagome shouted, knowing that Koenma was watching. "**_WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! YA HEAR!_**"

She couldn't believe this! He sent his stupid Spirit Detectives to _protect_ her. Her? Needing protection? Did Koenma forget what happened last time he sent protectors for her? "Stupid toddler, and his stupid world, and his stupid detectives..." Kagome muttered.

"Come on out! I know you're there." Kagome said. "But i wish you weren't." Kagome muttered as she continued walking.

Slowly, the three came out into the light and walked beside her. "What's going on in the other worlds?"

"How do you know?" Yuskue asked.

"Predictable! A few years past, and they all forget! Men!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Yuskue demanded.

"Here, let me remind you!" Kagome shouted as she punched him in the back, making him slam agaisnt a tree.

"You're _fucking_ kidding me! You're _fucking damn_ kidding me!" Yuskue rasped out as he stood back up without a single scratch on him.

Hiei's eyes darkened a shade when he too realized who this was, while Kurama's green eyes had a hint of gold in them.

"I wish i was," Kagome said. "Now, tell me what is going on?"

"That's confidential," Kurama said before anybody else could say another word.

"Don't play with me fox boy," Kagome said. "And tell Youko to stop that. The aura changing is giving me a headache," she added as she sat down at the base of a tree.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Kagome asked.

"Not so bad," Yuskue said.

"It's fine."

"Hn."

"So, Yuskue, you're... what, 25... 28 now?"

"No, I'm 26." Yuskue replied.

"So, did you marry Keiko yet?"

Yuskue didn't answer that question.

"Well?"

"Yuskue has indeed married Keiko and has a child of his own."

"Really? How old?" Kagome asked.

"Almost one."

"So.. you married, when you were 25?" kagome asked.

"No, 24."

"Damn it!"

"What?" Yuskue asked.

"Genkai was right! Now i owe her 50 bucks!"

"What!" Yuskue exclaimed.

"Sorry, Yuskue, but you two were taking forever! And the way you've been going on and off, it would be a surprise if nobody betted on you!"

"Why I should have-"

"So, Kurama, how old are you? 29?"

"Actually, 27." Kurama corrected.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said, as she blushed gently. "So, d'ya marry yet?" Kagome asked.

"No. Still looking."

"Damn it!" Kagome exclaimed once more.

"Tell me you didn't..." Kurama said.

"Sorry, but i did... which means... i owe Genkai... another 50 bucks!"

"My, this is most-"

"So, Hiei... have you told Yukina yet?"

Hiei nodded slowly. "HAH! That means, i don't owe Genkai anything!"

"YOU BETTED A HUNDRED BUCKS?"

"What? We were bored. Anyways, Hiei, did you find a mate yet?"

"Hn." Hiei said.

"I'll take that as a no. Did Kuwabara marry Yukina yet?"

"Close. He's close." Kurama supplied.

"Ah, Hiei, do you keep interupting them?"

Hiei didn't answer that either.

"So, what about you? Have you settled down yet?" Kurama asked.

"Me! Settle down at 23? You're nuts! I'm waiting for a few years.." Kagome said. "Besides, i haven't found the right guy." Kagome added, before getting serious. "Why are you here protecting me?"

Neither of them answered.

"I'm waiting.." Kagome said.

"Well.." Yuskue said.

"Yes?"

"It's just that..."

"yes?"

"It's just that..."

"Spit it out!"

"It's just that if something happened to you, the world would be in complete chaos!"

"You're kidding me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He thinks that I"m the one that would keep the world in balance?" Kagome asked before she erupted in laughter. "Oh my... oh my... if he... thinks... that... it's... me... then... he... is... losing ... it!" Kagome managed to get out before she just kept on laughing.

"You truly are an imbecile," Hiei finally said when Kagome calmed down.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You are the one that keeps the Shikon balance."

"How did you-"

"There's more to that wish then you know." Hiei said.

"What do yo-"

"There's more to the Shikon than you know."

"How did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Fool," was all he said before he disappeared.

"Why does Hiei hate me so much?" Kagome finally asked.

"What do you mean? He doesn't hate you." Kurama said.

"You don't feel it," Kagome whispered. "He hates me, he truly loathes me... and i don't know why."

"Kagome," Yuskue said.

"Save it." Kagome said as she got up. "You two should be in bed. The other professors will be on patrol soon."

"Right," they said as they disappeared.

As soon as they left, Kagome teleported herself next to the God Tree. "I've missed you," she whispered as she jumped onto a branch.

"Hey mom!" a young man exclaimed.

"Souta! How are you?" his mother asked.

'I miss my family,' Kagome thought sadly as she continued to listen to their conversation and took peace from their aura. 'Souta must be around 19. Just going into college.' Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I missed so much of his life,' she thought. 'And now, i'll miss the rest of it.'

"Excuse, Miss?" Souta's voice came from below.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she looked downwards.

"I'm sorry, but the shrine's closed right now. You'll have to come by later."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," Kagome said as she climbed down and left the shrine... this time for good.

**With YYH Gang**

"This is easy!" Yuskue exclaimed as they breezed right through the training room at it's highest level.

"Hn." Hiei said as he cut another machine in half.

"Too bad they can't make it any harder," Yuskue added thoughtfully as he punched clean through another machine.

"Please, be quite," Kurama said as he used his rose whip to cut clean through the metal arm.

"Well, that's the last of them!" Yuskue exclaimed as they landed in the middle."HEY! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANOTHER LEVEL!" Yuskue shouted.

"Yuskue, please," Kurama said softly.

"That was great guys," Jean's voice rang through the room. "I don't know what we can do to help you three. I've think you've already perfected your powers. And no, there is no other level."

"Actually," Kagome's voice rang through as well. "there is."

"What are you-"

"I've installed another level made specifically for people like these," Kagome said as she looked sideways at Shippou.

"You three ready?" Kagome asked.

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" Yuskue shouted.

"If you say so!" Kagome said as she started typing her password and setting it up.

"I thought you said there was only _one_ more level." Jean said.

"Actually, there is at least 5 different levels using the same equipment I installed. And i was going to go use the easiest one, but since they insist."

"Ready, set, go!" Kagome shouted.

_**Later**_

"Damn," Yuskue said as they sat in the control room. "That was hard," Yuskue explained as he sat down, bruises marking his whole body.

"Be happy the safty was on," Kagome added as she sat down next to him.

"What! You mean there's a harder one?"

"Of course!" Kagome exclaimed. "Besides, those were easy!"

"Yeah? Well if they're so easy then you go try!"

"And blow my cover? What are you, nuts!" Kagome exclaimed. "Anyways, let's go!"

"Go where?" Yuskue asked.

"Duh! To spar! I haven't had a fight against you since we were 10!" Kagome exclaimed as she tugged him along.

"Oh, no. Nu-uh. No way! It just ain't gonna happen."

"Aww, come on!" Kagome pleaded. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Says the scar on my back!" Yuskue shouted. "Go get Kurama or Hiei, but there ain't no way am _i_ gonna spar with you until i'm sure that i can beat you!"

"Meanie!" Kagome shouted.

"YEah, well i bet you don't like getting beat up either!" Yuskue shouted back.

"Who said that i was gonna beat you up!" Kagome shouted.

"Nobody!"

"So then how do you know that i was gonna beat you up!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't feel like it!"

"Baka!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kitty asked Kurama.

"Slut!"

"Nitwit!"

"No." Kurama said.

"Wench!"

"Oh, that's original!"

"This is how they show their love for each other," Kurama said.

"They're together!" Kitty exclaimed.

"No, they're cousins."

"Oh," Kitty whispered.

"HEY STOP TALKING ABOUT US!" Yuskue and Kagome shouted at them.

**Space Break**

"How much further til we're there!"

"Stop whining. We're almost there. We'll find her soon. Very soon."

"Yeah, well it's hard to be patient when Koenma's brats are there."

"What!"

"Yeah, word from our inner contact is that Koenma's brats it there."

"Damn it! This changes everything"

**With YYH Gang**

"So, Yuskue," Kagome said as she slung her arm around his shoulders. "Got any pictures of Keiko and your kid?"

"IT's not a kid," Yuskue said as he took Kagome's arm off of him. "And yeah, i got one."

"Can i see it?"

"No." Yuskue said before he walked away.

"Aw, come on! I deserve to see my relative!"

"No, you don't!"

"Fine! I'll just get a picture from Keiko. I can get her to show me the wedding pictures too!" Kagome exclaimed as she left Yuskue.

"What! No! Here, i'll let you seem them!" Yuskue exclaimed.

"Nah! that's okay!" Kagome said as she walked towards a phone.

"Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"Don't you da-"

"NOT NOW!" Logan yelled at the pair.

"Why not?" Yuskue demanded.

"We have visiters coming."

"What do you mean _visiters?_" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"We have visiters coming from the SIT Corp."

"What for?" Kurama asked as he entered their conversation.

"I don't know. Go ask the Professor about it." Logan growled out before leaving them.

"The SIT Corp?" Kagome asked. "Who in the world would name their company, the SIT Corp?"

"Actually, Kagome, SIT are initials." Kurama stated.

"OH, then what is the real name?"

"Nobody knows except for the high members of the Corp."

"So, in other words, it's actually sit. As in sit down sit."

"I guess. Kagome, are you okay?"

'Could it really be?'

"Kagome?"

'Nah, i don't think so. They're probably in Makai... but then why is Kouga not.'

"Kago-"

"Kurama, why isn't Kouga in Makai?"

"Who?"

"Kouga, CEO of the Ookami Industries?"

"Oh, you must mean Lord Kouga."

"HUh?" Kagome asked.

"All the high lords and high king of Makai are left alone, unless they are doing something dangerous in either world."

"Oh," Kagome said.

'Then it _could_ possibaly be them, but why SIT? Maybe they stand for something.'

"Right, well, what do you think these people want?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows," Yuskue said.

"Well, let's go meet them!" Kagome said.

"How about not." Yuskue retorted.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Are you up for a spar?" Yuskue asked.

"Oh, so _now_ you want one. Yeah, well too bad, cause i don't want to." Kagome exclaimed.

"You'll feel sorry later," Yuskue said.

"Yeah, well i don't now!" Kagome exclaimed. "And since we have nothing else to do..."

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Yuskue asked in a warning tone.

"Well... since I can't see _your pictures_... i was thinking that maybe..."

"What?"

"Can i see Puu?" Kagome asked with big eyes.

"No. You can't! HE's not here!"

"Aw man! You told me your spirit beasts name was Puu, but YOU DON'T SHOW ME A PICTURE OF PUU!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah, well you woldn't like him! It's ugly, and mean!" Yuskue said.

"You know, i bet you that Puu is actually a cute little fluffy thing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"W-what makes you s-say that?" Yuskue asked.

"Well, for the fact that you won't let me see him, and the fact that you just stuttered, which means that you were lying to me."

"Damn you," Yuskue said.

"So i am right! Kurama, what does Puu look like? Kurama?" Kagome looked around, to see that Kurama was gone.

"Hm. That was odd." Kagome muttered. "Where do you think he went Yuskue? Yuskue?" Kagome asked as she looked up to see that Yuskue was gone too. "Great! Now I'm all alone!" Kagome shouted.

"They're here!" Kitty squealed from the kitchen.

"Who is?" Kagome asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Only the hottest business men in the business world! They're the most wanted bacholers!" Kitty shouted as she ran to the front door.

"That's nice," Kagome said to an emtpy room.

"Jean?" Kagome asked as she went into her room, only to see Jean squealing with Rogue.

"What's up with you two?" Kagome asked.

"They're here!" they shouted as they too left towards the front door.

"Rogue, squealing? I thought that was impossible!" Kagome exclaimed as she left their room.

"But there is no way in _hell_ am i gonna meet these people," Kagome said as she jumped out the window and onto a branch. "Especially if they're from a company called SIT." 'Or if they're looking for me,' Kagome thought as she jumped down and ran. 'Good thing i masked my scent the whole time i was here.'

**Space Break**

"Finally, we're here!" a deep voice exclaimed as he got out of the car.

"Would you please, calm down," the second figure said as he too, got out of the car.

"Yeah, daddy! You need to be calm like Uncle Maru!" a small girl said.

"All right, 'Gome," the first figure said as he picked his daughter.

"Glad you're here," Professor Xavior said as he shook hands with Maru. "I hope your journey wasn't rough."

"No, it was fine," Maru said as he looked at all the faces around. Several young girls, an older woman, and several young boys, Shippou Gerone, and ah... the spirit detectives.. To the girls, he flashed a smirk, causing them to squeal.

"May we take this inside your home?" Maru asked, before he was led into the Xavior Institute.

**With Kagome**

"I can't believe this!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped to another branch, dodging the mutant's slimy toad like tongue. "I don't even know who these people are!" she shouted as she jumped onto the ground, letting the boulder fly over her head.

"Hey! Prof! Why don't you stay still and fight like the human you are!" a voice shouted. "Oh wait! That's right! You can't fight!" he added before Kagome felt an earthquake. Quickly, she ran, only to see somebody run beside her, pace for pace.

"You're going down," Pedro said as he made to trip her, only to miss as Kagome made a quick right turn. 'The girl runs pretty fast for a human... too fast,' Pedro thought before chasing after her again.

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome shouted as she dodged another earthquake attempt and another boulder.

"Heh, not likely," an annoying voice said before Kagome just barely dodged the tongue.

"That's just gross," Kagome said before she ran.

"Come on, Prof.! What's the matter? Scared?" Lance asked. (Is that the earthquake guy's name?)

'That's it! I've had enough! I need to get out of here before i attract too much attention.' "Actually, boy, the fun has just begun!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed the bows and arrows on her charm braclet and made them life-size.

"Where did tha-"

"Have fun!" Kagome exclaimed as she shot the arrows with Miko energy, causing the boys to become uncouncious. "Now, i have to get out of here," Kagome said as she teleported herself into her room. Just in time to here the X-Men getting ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maru, Mr. Taisho, but it seems that there is something we must check," Professor Xavior said before nobody was in the house, except for three people.

"Damn it Maru! We don't even know if she is here!" a Taisho yelled.

"She's here all right," Maru said. "Don't you smel it?"

'So they're youkai,' Kagome thought.

"Yeah, i smell her blood, but for all we know she could have left! With Koenma's stupid detectives here, she could easily give them the slip!" Taisho yelled.

"Shut up!" Maru exclaimed.

"What? Why-"

"I said shut up!"

'Damn it! I gotta get-'

"Found you."

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope it's not too confusing and that it is getting better!

Can anyone guess what SIT stands for?

Anways, i need to know who would you like for a pairing! I've got everybody except for Kagome.

I was thinking that i could do an alternative ending for each pairing because some people have trouble deciding as much as i do. What about that idea?

Please review!


	6. Prophecies Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, or X-Men

Claimer: I OWN GERONE!

A/N: Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

abc123 now you know

nana

k

Hieiforever

Lady-Kagome-Of-Darkness

Inuyashas hun

Dark Inu Fan

Chiyo-chan

forbidden-fairy

Inuyasha Queen

dawnstar

LitoKyomi

Sin of Darkness

InuyashaJunky

Kurishii

Stinky-chan

shinta arctic assasin

BRAC3 FAC3

Kishiro Kitsune

Chapter Six

"What happened here?" Jean asked as she took in the damage to the forest.

"Hey look! It's Mystic's crew!" Scott exclaimed as he nudged Lance with his foot.

"Get away from me!" Lance shouted as he got up and ran away.

"What do you think happened?" Ororo asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Logan said. "We should get back to the mansion and talk to Professor Xavior about this.

**With Kagome**

"Found you." Maru said as Kagome's door was opened.

"Damn it," Kagome muttered softly, before she found herself in a huge hug. 'Wait... a hug? Don't tell me this is-'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he hugged her.

"Daddy! You're squishing me!" 'Gome exclaimed.

"Right, sorry."

"Daddy?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we named her Kagome, but we just call her 'Gome." Inuyasha said, before his eyes hardened. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID! IT TOOK US FOR-"

Kagome covered his mouth with her hand. "STOP THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR US TO-"

Kagome ignored him as he continued yelling, having heard this before from Kouga.

"I get it Inuyasha! Just shut up!" Kagome yelled before she squatted and face 'Gome's aura. "Hey there," Kagome said.

"Hi," 'Gome said softly.

"I'm Kagome."

"Auntie Kagome?"

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"AUNTIE!" 'Gome exclaimed as she jumped into Kagome's arms. '_I wish i knew what she looked like,'_

"It seems that times have changed us all," Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, wait. So.. you guys are the CEO of the SIT Corp?" Kagome asked as she set down 'Gome.

"Yes."

"Ok, then what does SIT stand for?"

"Sesshomaru Inuyasha Taisho," Sesshomaru said before he pulled Kagome to her feet and hugged her for a brief moment before letting go.

"What is going on?" Kagome finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said.

"What's with Koenma coming, you coming, Kouga being here-"

"KOUGA'S HERE!" Inuyasha shouted.

"He _was_ here. I don't know where he went anymore. But as i was saying before i was interupted, what is going on here?"

"Nothing, wench." Inuyasha said.

"OH, SIT!" Kagome shouted, but Inuyasha didn't fall. "What?"

"Stupid, since you wished that we didn't remember the Shikon, everything that we remember, never really happened... which means i never got the rosary, and the Shikon never left your body, and we never 'truly' met."

"Then what happened?"

"Shippou came about 200 years later and tried to make us remember. It took him quite sometime, but we all managed." Sesshomaru said.

"I see," Kagome said before she made her way to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hey, what's up with the sunglasses?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing," Kagome said as she tried to leave.

"You never wore those before," Inuyasha said as he tried to take them off.

"My eyes are just sesitive to the light," Kagome lied.

"You're lying," Sesshomaru finally said.

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you wear-"

"Look, would you just leave me alone?" Kagome asked coldly before leaving.

"What do you think happened Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Something must have happened during the time she made the wish," Sesshomaru murmured.

**Elsewhere with Kagome**

'Stupid Inuyasha, trying to but into business that isn't his,' Kagome thought as she made her way through the house. 'He should leave me alone! If i didn't want to take off my sunglasses, what makes him think that i would let him?'

"Kagome," a small voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked as she sensed around, but couldn't sense anything.

"I can help," the voice whispered again.

"With what?" Kagome snapped.

"I could make you see," it said as a bright light flashed, and Kagome could see that she was in the hallway towards the training room.

"What-" she murmured as she looked around. "How-" she started asking, before another bright light flashed, and she couldn't see anything.

"HOw did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"I can do many things..." it whispered.

"What do you want with me!" Kagome demanded.

"All i want is your help..." it murmured.

"Just stay away from me!" Kagome yelled. "I don't need your help! I can do this all on my own!" Kagome screamed at it.

"But can you make yourself see?" it asked.

"Go away! I dont' need you!" Kagome shouted.

"I'll be back..." it whispered before it disappered.

"I don't need to see..." she whispered as she collapsed onto the floor. "I've got my senses... i don't need to see... i don't need _its_ help." Kagome said to herself. '_and you must understand what has happened to youself after the wish... and agreement you made'_ 'What _did_ happen to me?' Kagome thought.

**Elsewhere**

"We've contacted her, Master."

"Excellent... did she take it?"

"No, Master, but we know where she is... and she is the One."

"Perfect... Now send _him_ in."

"Yes, Master."

'Soon,' he thought. 'Soon, the Dark Prophacy will be complete... and I will have _her_.'

_**Two weeks later**_

"We have to tell her!" Inuyasha shouted. _'Tell who?' _Kagome thought as she crept towards the door.

"We can't!" Sesshomaru shouted back. "We can't tell Kagome!" _'Tell me what?'_

"Why not! She deserves to know! She needs to know! Especially if it involves her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We don't even know how much _they_ have gotten to her!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Well if we tell her, she can be on guard! If she doesn't know, then she's gonna be more vulnerable!"

"We don't even know how much the wish has changed her!" Sesshomaru concluded. "For all we know, the Shikon could have made her weaker, more evil, less reliable."

"That's impossible Sesshomaru! This is Kagome we're talking about!"

"Is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Is it _really_ Kagome? She isn't the same!"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"She isn't the same! The wish... it changed her. It did something... and we can't trust this Kagome!"

"What do you mean _this _Kagome? What other Kagome is there?"

"The Kagome we knew, is gone... Time has changed us, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Just as time has changed her."

_'They... they can't trust me,'_ Kagome thought as she suddenly felt ice cold spreading through her body. '_Have i changed? What did the shikon do to me?'_

"So are you saying that she is just as much as our enemy as the members of the Dark Prophacy?" Inuyasha finally asked.

_'No..' _Kagome thought. _'I can't be an enemy... I'm a friend... aren't I?'_

"Yes, Inuyasha. She is just as much as our enemy as the Dark Prophacy... she is all of our enemy." Sesshomaur said.

"Then Koenma's brats..." Inuyasha started.

_'No... Yuskue is my cousin! He wouldn't... he couldn't...'_ kagome thought, now in panic.

"Are here under the order to watch her... not to protect her. They are here to watch her like an enemy, like we have done with others," Sesshomaru said.

With a gasp, Kagome walked backwards, knocking over a vase, signaling her presence.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door, to see Kagome. "Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

"No..." Kagome said as she continued to walk backwards... away from them. "I understand know..." Kagome said.

"No, Kagome you don't!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I am not your friend!" she shouted.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

"I... am... alone..." she finally said as she turned around. "I always have... and i always will be..." Kagome said with force as she ran away. It didn't matter where, just away from them _all_.

"Hey, Kagome. Where ar-" Shippou started to ask, but Kagome ignored him... she ignored them all as she ran out of the house and into the streets.

_'It makes sense now,'_ Kagome thought. _'Why Yuskue never wanted to show me the pictures of his family... to protect them... why he didn't want to spar... so he wouldn't be out of shape to watch me... why Kurama disappeared... so he could still watch me the whole time... why Hiei hates me so much... cause he thinks i'll hurt his friends... hurt Yukina... why they disappeared as soon as the others showed... Why Shippou was everywhere i went...'_ Kagome gasped as she tripped over a rock.

_'I never had any friends._' Slowly, she stood up. "That's fine," she whispered as she kept running. "I don't need them... I don't need anybody!"

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

"Sesshomaru! Now look!" Inuyasha shouted. "She's more vulnerable than before!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Instead, he bent down to pick up Kagome's sunglasses. "It had to be done," Sesshomaru whispered.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted. "Do you know what you just did!"

"We have a bigger situation at hand then some _human_." Sesshomaru said, his voice hard and cold once more.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"The world is in danger... Kagome is not the Balance. She is not who we thought. We've wasted our time." Sesshomaru said as he made to leave.

"Yeah, well i'm sure you'll feel much better once you hear this!" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he shut the door.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, it's all about Kagome! It can explain quite a few things too!"

"What can?" Professor Xavior asked.

"Yes, what would explain about this _human?_" Scott asked.

"And i'm sure this will make you so-called Mutant Heroes feel much better too!"

"Just tell me!" Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed Inuyasha by his neck and hoisted him up to the air.

"She's blind."

**Elsewhere**

"The fools," a dark voice chuckled. "This is just perfect! By the time the realize what has happened, it will be too late."

**With Kagome**

"This is hopeless," Kagome thought as she leaned against the wall adjusting another pair of sunglasses she had. "And to make matters worse it's raining!"

"Do you need help miss?" a deep voice asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she looked up.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Would you like some help?"

"No thanks," Kagome said coldly, as her eyes hardened. "I don't need _your_ help." With that, she started to walk away, only to have the guy grab her arm.

"I insist that I help you." the starnger said.

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome snapped at him as she pulled her arm away and continued walking.

"Then i'll have to escort you to wherever you're going." The stranger said.

"And if i'm not going anywhere?" Kagome asked.

"Then i'll go nowhere with you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"You really don't recognize me, do you Higurashi?" the man chuckled again.

"No, i'm afraid not." she hissed.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, My name is Jack." he said.

"Jack... as in Jack Harris? The exchange student?" Kagome asked.

"So you do remember!" he exclaimed. "Now, will you allow me to help you?"

"Fine." Kagome mumbled reluctantly.

**With the X-Men**

"You're kidding me!" Scott exclaimed. "_Her? Blind!_ She can't be blind."

"I have a picture..." Inuyasha said as soon as Sesshomaru let him go. "See?" he said as he showed it to them.

The picture was of Kagome, standing in the forest with a sword in hand, and her eyes wide open. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue... however the held no life... they were dull.

"But... how?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "But i wish I did."

**With Kagome**

"Here you go, Higurashi," Jack said as he showed her to her room. 'This place must be huge,' Kagome thought after Jack showed her around the house.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem," Jack replied. "Do you need to be anywhere in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome said. "I need to go job hunting." she stated.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes, really." Kagome said.

"Well, how would you like a job."

"For what?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much, just as a Martial Arts teacher at a rather large dojo my friend owns." Jack said.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm sure you're a great fighter," he said.

"How do you know if i am or am not a fighter?" Kagome asked.

"You're stance, and you're figure." he said.

"Fine... i'll go tomorrow."

"That's great! Cause first class is tomorrow at 8 A.M."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, only to sense that Jack was gone.

**With X-Men**

"Why are you two here anyways?" Professor Xavior asked.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, but i believe it is." Professor said.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Inuyahsa, shut it. We're going to need there help." Sesshomaru said.

"Wha-"

"They know more about Magneto than we do."

"What does Magneto have to do with this?" Jean asked.

"He's part of the Prophacy."

"What Prophacy?"

"I'm getting to that," Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Sorry," Kurt said softly.

"About 480 years ago, a prophacy was made concering the future of the world." Sesshomaur started. "Actually, there were two. The Dark Prophacy and the Light Prophacy. Each prophacy was made to help each type of people. The Dark Prophacy, was mainly concerning a single being that could corrupt the world. However, the Light Prophacy concerns many people, and several things to be done. And so far, nothing from either Prophacy has started, until four years ago."

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

"Four years ago," Inuyasha started, continuing for Sesshomaru. "A disturbance in the spirit world was found. We have no clue as to what it was, but right after the disturbance, several demons escaped from Makai."

"Makai?"

"This world has been slip up into three seperate worlds. One is the Human world, which is here. Another is Spirit world, which is where souls go once they die. And then there is Makai, the demon world."

"Oh."

"Anyways," Sesshomaru said. "Several demons escaped from Makai killing several which caused many humans death."

"So, then the mysterious muders..." Rogue started.

"That's right." Inuyasha said. "They were cause by demons. But as we were saying, several demons escaped Makai, but the problem was that the barrior had not been breached, and there were no portals made. They just... escaped."

"What's so bad about that?" Rogue asked.

"You can't just... escape Makai... not unless you had a huge source of power. And it was the start of the Dark and Light Prophacy."

"So, then what's been happening these past 4 years?" Kitty asked.

"We've been searching for the mentioned people."

"Exactly what is this Prophacy?" Professor Xavior asked, before Kitty could continue her questions.

"Only those of the Dark Prophacy know what it is, and those of the Light Prophacy know what the light on it." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Yes, but what _is_ the Prophacy?"

"_The escape of all escapes_

_The death of all deaths_

_A disturbance within the balance_

_The beginging of them all_

_With the surving Forbidden_

_The cold ice Lord_

_Joined with a part of both sides_

_and the combining minds_

_All on a search for the Balance_

_that was once disturbed_

_and concealed within cold ice_

_shall you find the Heart of Gold _

_With all five found_

_the journey must begin_

_Through all the worlds_

_To times end_

_With a final battle that ends _

_the fight that was erased from time_

_Shall Kami's own heir_

_Give rebirth to man-kind_

_And with that shall the heir_

_Set off a lonesome journey_

_To fix all that was broke_

_And join the other half at long last."_

"I don't understand most," Professor Xavior admitted.

"And neither do we," Inuyasha said.

"Then, who have you found?"

"All but the balance." Sesshomaru stated. "Which is why we must be going."

"Maybe we can help," Scott said.

"Maybe. For now, just keep on the look-out for the Balance." Sesshomaru said before he opened a portal to Makai and walked through, with Inuyasha behind him.

**With Kagome**

"I can't believe this!" Kagome exclaimed as she made her way into the rather large dojo. "Of all the things, to make me walk myself in the _rain._ And at 7:30 in the morning!"

With a huff, Kagome dumped her jacket on the ground and placed cloth slippers onto her feet and adjusted her fighting gi.

"Silence!" she exclaimed as she exited the office and into the dojo. Immediantly, every student was silent.

"Only 5 students?" Kagome asked as she counted the amount of auras she sensed, before she also sensed the amusement within their auras. "Is there something amusing?" she demanded.

"No, sen-sai," the five said.

"Then where is the 6th student?" Kagome asked.

"We dont' know," the replied, before Kagome sensed around the dojo and sensed him in a supply closet.

"_Why_ is he in a supply closet?" Kagome asked as she headed towards there and opened the door, as a student came toppling out.

However, she recieve no reply. "I see. Well, in this case give me 50 push-ups, now!" she exclaimed just as a large explosion came from her right side.

"Mind if _we_ join?" Lance sneered as he cause another earthquake. '_Not even 2 days,' _Kagome thought before got out a gun and shot at them.

"Nice try," Blob said as he bounced back the bullets.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked fiercly.

"Boss wants you," Lance exclaimed as he came up towards her.

"Yeah, well too bad," Kagome said as she blasted them with small balls of Miko energy. As soon as the smoke cleared, they were gone, but her students were cowering in a corner.

"What _are you?" _One of them asked.

"I'm a hu-" Kagome started to say.

"You're a mutant!" they exclaimed before they ran away.

"So much for a new start," Kagome muttered as she left the ruined dojo and headed to her new home.

**Elsewhere**

"Progress report." the shady figure demanded.

"I have her in my grasps, Master," the second, kneeled figure started.

"How much longer?"

"At the rate that this is going, we'll get her sooner than planned. Especially if those _fools_ keep messing up."

"Excellent." the Master said.

**Somewhere else**

"I can't stand this!" a tall female exclaimed as she threw her staff down.

"Calm down," the older, wise man said.

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ How can i _calm down_ when things are going the way they are!"

"Is is neccesary."

"For the child to suffer?"

"That is more than neccesary. And more suffering shall come."

"You can't do this to the child! At least send one of us to help!"

"**No.** We must do this if we want the promised future... we must do this, even if it means instant death."

"But the child is your _own._"

"They are all my own."

"But the child carries your own _blood_ within it."

"It does not matter... it must come to pass."

A/N: What do you all think? I hope it's getting better! Anyways, please read and review!


	7. The Balance is found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Claimer: I OWN GERONE! NOBODY IS TO USE HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR GIVING ME CREDIT!

A/N: Thanks to the following people for their reviews:

felinevampirewitch

kimi kaida

Dark Inu Fan

abc123 now you know

inuyashas hun

gomen na242345

biolightning

cockroachelle

uchika na kage

LitoKyomi

pitbull123

silverbluenchantress

gone wit the end- in the chapter where Kagome wanted to see the pictures, she had to pretend that she wasn't blind

Pink and Green and Black

iygurl

blackstar

Hieiforever

Lady Lily - I made it confusing on purpose... maybe it is Kagome, maybe it isn't

Chapter 7

_'All on a search for the Balance that was once disturbed and concealed within cold ice shall you find the Heart of Gold... The Balance,' _Professor Xavior thought. _'What is the Balance? Those two said it wasn't Kagome... but...'_

"Professor?" Jamie asked as he shut the door.

"Yes Jamie?"

"When's Professor Kagome coming back?" he asked.

_'Should i tell him?'_ the Professor thought as he looked at the boys hopeful eyes. _'I should... it would be the best.'_ "I don't know," the Professor said. "I don't know when, or if she is coming back at all," he whispered.

"But... she _has _to!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," the Professor said softly.

"This is because of those other people, isn't it! She left because of them!" Jamie started to shout.

"Jamie."

"What!" he shouted.

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do now. Kagome can come back when she chooses, or she can stay where she is right now."

"Yeah, but-"

"There is nothing i can do." Professor Xavior said as he slowly stood up. Jamie immediantly went up to him as support.

"Are you sure you should be doing this without Professor Kagome's supervision?" Jamie asked nervously.

"I have to try," Professor Xavior whispered.

"Hey, Professor?" Jamie grunted out as they made it towards the window and started to turn around.

"Yes?" the Professor panted out as his legs started to shake and he was leaning more on Jamie than before.

"What's the Balance? Is it like some balance measure thing?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. I believe that it is some balance between the three worlds, i guess," the Professor said.

"Oh, like the balance between Good and Evil?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe."

"Or is it like the balance between violence and no violence?"

"Could be that too."

**With Kagome**

"Hey, Jack," Kagome said as she sensed Jack's presence inside the house.

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna fix the dojo."

"Why? What happened?"

"Some people went in there and busted it, and the students ran away." Kagome said really quickly. "Okay, now you know, bye!" she exclaimed as she tried to run away.

"Not so fast," Jack said as he grabbed the back of her collar.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I have a _friend_ that wants to meet you."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, when?"

"Let's go now!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled Kagome out the door.

**With Inu Gang**

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You don't think we... made a mistake back there, did you?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Inuyasha, only _you_ make mistakes. I on the other hand do not."

"Arrogant bastard." Inuyasha muttered.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru said, even though he clearly heard what Inuyasha muttered.

"nothing!"

"Good." Sesshomaru said with a slight nod of his head.

_'Kagome... i hope you're alright,'_ Inuyasha thought.

**With X-Men**

"Hey, Professor," Jamie asked.

"Yes?"

"What if... the Balance was... nevermind." Jamie said.

"No, tell me."

"It's stupid."

"Maybe not."

Jamie took a deep breath. "Well, what if... the Balance, was something that kept the world in balance... like... it's..."

The Professor's eyes widened in realization. "What if the Balance was something that balanced Light and Dark." he muttered.

**With Kagome**

"Hey, Jack, where are we?" Kagome asked nervously, already taking in a defensive stance. She didn't like the feeling one bit, not one bit at all.

"I alreayd told you, we're going to meet a friend of mine." Jack said.

"Yes, but _where_ are we?"

"You'll see." Jack replied.

_'No, actually, i can't _see Kagome thought bitterly.

"We're here!" Jack exlcaimed.

"What do you me-" Kagome started, but stopped when she was knocked in the back of the neck. _'I can't believe i didn't sense that...'_ Kagome thought before she faded into darkness.

**With X-Men**

"Professor, where are we going?" Jamie asked as he followed the Professor down the many halls of the Xavior Institute. "I need access to the computer," the professor replied quickly before he entered the code and went into the room.

"Find the location of Kagome Higurashi," the Professor said as soon as he entered the room.

"Location unknown," the computer replied.

The Professor's eyes widened a bit, before he asked again, "Search all information, whether articles, certificates, personal information, all of it on Kagome Higurashi."

"Professor, aren't you _invading_ her privacy?" Jamie asked.

"This is crucial," the professor replied as his eyes scanned some of the information that popped up.

"Strange," the professor muttered as he clicked on a certain document, enlarging it. "That's odd." he murmured.

"What is?" Jamie asked.

"It says here in her school records that she was sick with many deadly things from the age of 15, and it ended at the end of high school... she didn't even go to college."

"Really?"

"And, on her hospital records, it shows that she was completely _healthy_ the whole time... where could she have gone?" he asked.

"Gone?" Jamie asked.

"If she wasn't at school during long periods of times, and she most _certaintly_ wasn't at the hospital, where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she was at home cause she didn't want to go to school!" Jamie said.

"No, i highly doubt that her mother would allow that... hmm... it says that she was raised in a shrine..." the professor said. "Jamie."

"Yes?" Jamie asked.

"I need to know what happened on the day you and Kagome went missing for a few days."

"W-what are y-you t-t-t-talking about?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Jamie, I _need_ to know what happened. This is very crucial... _very crucial._"

"Well, it's just that... I can't..."

"Jamie. This is important!"

"But... but i promised!" Jamie whined

"THis is not the time for petty promises!"

"I don't _know_ what happen, it's just that... one minute we were going to _die_, and then the next minute... POOF! We were somewhere in Japan! I think she has some teleporting abilited, and everything and i don't know how it happens."

"Really? So, she isn't a human?" Professor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she's still human." Jamie said.

"Search for all legends possible with unordinary powers, or teleporting powers." Professor said.

"Professor!" Jamie whined. "You're not _supossed_ to be snoping around!"

"Demons," the professor murmured.

"I SAID SHE WAS HUMAN!" Jamie shouted.

"Right, so that eliminates demons," the professor said. "and spirits," he added as he got rid of the said articles. "Than, there are witches and mikos."

"Why witches?" Jamie asked.

"Because witches are not necessarialy a different being. Just like mikos."

"What are mikos?"

"Mikos is the japanese term for priestesses. They are usually raised at shrines, and are completely pure hearted, unless they have been corupted by darkness, hence corupted mikos."

"Do you think she's a miko?" Jamie asked.

"That's the most likely idea."

"But if she's a miko, than why were those two demons after her?"

"_'All on a search for the Balance that was once disturbed and concealed within cold ice shall you find the Heart of Gold... The Balance,_" the professor said.

"What?"

"That line."

"Huh?" Jamie asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"That line. _'All on a search for the Balance that was once disturbed and concealed within cold ice shall you find the Heart of Gold... The Balance.'_ They're all on a search for the Balance, which from my conclusion is probably a _person_." Professor Xavior said.

"Yeah, and?" Jamie asked.

"The Balance was once disturbed... which means someting happend to the person that cause it to change... maybe on the _outside_ but not the _inside._"

"What? You mean, like... they look different?"

"Maybe, it could be physical wise, or attitude wise, but for sure not mentally wise." the professor said.

"and this all leads to?" Jamie asked impatiently.

"I'm thinking..." the professor murmured. _'Within cold ice shall you find the Heart of Gold.'_ "I can't figure out the next line."

"What is it?"

"_and concealed within cold ice shall you find the Heart of Gold."_

"What, so they mean that we have to go to some cold place?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe, but what does that have to do with a disturbance upon a person's outside look." the professor said.

"Heart of Gold... hey, didn't Jean say something like that?"

"What?"

"Well... she said something... like... oh yeah! she said that, just because a person looked ugly and nasty and stuff on the outside, didn't mean that the person was mean and stuff on the inside... for all we know they could have _a Heart of Gold._" Jamie said proudly for remembering something like that.

"You're right!" the professor exclaimed as he thought about it.

"If a person changed on the outside, it could mean that the person used to be mean, and than was nice, but then that doesn't match... so maybe the person we're looking for was nice, but then something happened to cause that person to become all nasty, but it didn't mean that they _really_ felt that way!"

"It could all just be an act!" Jamie exclaimed.

"So, then when those two demons said it couldn't be that human, because he or she was too cold. Which means," the Profesor said. "that Kagome could _actually_ be the Balance!"

"Than that means those two chased her away!" Jamie shouted as he started to wheel the professor out of the computer room. "We've gotta go find 'em and tell 'em that we think it's Kagome and why!" Jamie shouted.

"But how do we contact them?" the professor said. "They didn't give us any way to contact them."

"Aw, man!" Jamie shouted.

**Space Break**

"Finally!" the tall woman exclaimed as she lifted her hands in desperation. "Now they get it!"

"Indeed," the elderly man said.

"Are you _sure_ we can't go help her?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I am sure. We must not interfere. We _can't_ interfere. No matter what."

"But the child is related to you! Your children, might i repeat _children_ are going to have to go against each other!"

"And more suffering shall come to pass upon one of them," the man said as he got up and left the room.

**With YYH Gang**

"Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara said as they walked around town.

"What?" Yuskue snapped.

"You... don't feel bad about what we did, with Kagome and all, do you?"

"Psh," Yuskue huffed. "Why should I? She might be the one who cause distruction upon the world!"

"But she's your cousin!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"So!"

"What proof do you have!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well.. why else would we have to go and watch her!" Yuskue shouted, though he still doubted himself.

"Hey guys!" Boton exclaimed as she appeared in front of the boys.

"ARGH! Boton, don't _do_ that!" Yuskue shouted.

"Koenma wishes to see you guys," Boton said.

"Yeah, yeah... hurry it up!" Yuskue shouted as Boton opened a portal. _'The toddler better not be wrong about Kagome.'_

**With Kagome**

_'What happened?'_ Kagome thought as she came to. She struggled a little, when she realized that she was bound to a chair. With a sigh, she opened her eyes, when she remembered that she couldn't see.

"I see you've finally decided to join us Higurashi."

"Jack?" Kagome asked.

"The one and only," he said.

"But... why?"

"All part of my master's plan," Jack said as he left the room, and another person came in.

"So this is the other," the man murmured.

"What the heck are you?" Kagome demanded.

"You don't seem much," he said, ignoring her question as he chuckled. "but then again, appearanced _are_ decieving... in fact i'm a perfect example, but _that's right._" he said with a sneer. "You _can't see._" he said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked softly, but frowned when she realized she couldn't sense what he was. '_He's not human_,' "_What_ are you?" she gasped out when she felt the darkening presence.

"I'm the same as you," he said.

"A priest?" Kagome asked.

The man didn't reply for a few seconds before he let out a deep laugh. "You don't even _know?_ You don't even _know_ what you are? Then i'm guessing that the _others_ still haven't found you yet..." he said, murmuring the last part. "Well, than _this_ shall be exciting." he said as he touched Kagome's head.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome snarled as she pulled back as far as she could.

"It's _so_ sad, isn't it, Kagome." the man murmured.

"Don't say my name!" she snapped.

"Why not Kagome? I'll give you mine," he said.

"I don't _want_ your name!" Kagome shouted.

"Ah, well. Doesn't matter, but it's still so sad..." he said again.

"I don't care what's sa-"

"So sad, that even your _closest cousin_ would do such a thing, isn't it?" he asked.

"What? How... how do you-"

"Your _old companions_," he added. "the ones that you _nearly_ _died_ for, would not trust _you_." he added.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome shouted as she tried to ignore his tauntings.

"They didn't _trust_ you, all because you act differently. But then again, doesn't that happen, when you've traded a sense for life? Or when you deal with a _man_ such as the one you so _foolishly_ trusted?" he said in a small agoinizing tone.

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted as she struggled abouts the bindings. "Just shut up!" she shouted as tears began to come to her eyes.

"They didn't trust you because of your attitude," the man continued. "the one that you gained just so you could _be_ with them once more."

"Shut you god damned mouth!" Kagome shouted as she struggled even more.

"Why should I?" he said. "After all, it's _true_, is it not?"

"It's all lies!" Kagome rasped out. "Everything you say _is a lie_." Kagome said, as she forced herself to believe that.

"Is it really? Your cousin would spy on you just because of something _ his boss_ said? You old companions distrusting you just because of an effect of the wish, that might not even be _true._ An imaginary effect, that was made by a wish that you made _to save their lives_." the man stressed the ending of that sentence as he let out a chuckle. "And what of that trade? The trade you so foolishly made to some _thing_ you don't even know."

"No," Kagome moaned out. "No... i don't believe you.."

"Kagome, you're blind now. You were replaced, mistreated, nearly dead, and now _blind_, and they still don't trust you?"

"No," Kagome whispered as she felt icy hands squeeze her heart. "No," she whispered again, as the cold feeling of loneliness eveloped her.

"Yes, Kagome. It's true... you've got no one now," the man said as he put his hand on her head once more. "But _I_ can help you," he murmured. "We're so alike, Kagome. I can help you... i can give you back your eyesight," the man said.

"What?" Kagome asked in a dazed stated as a blinding light lit the room, and Kagome could see for a moment, before it was gone.

"Join me," the man said, sugar-coating his words. "Join me, and forget about them..."

"I... I..." Kagome murmured.

**With YYH Gang**

"What is it toddler!" Yuskue shouted as he stormed into the office, followed by a calm Kurama, and indifferent Hiei, and a silent Kuwabara.

"I'm afraid, that _we_... no _they_ were wrong, considering the matter of the Balance."

"What?" Yuskue asked, as an ice cold feeling slid down his spine, leaving him unnearved, and sweaty aroudn the collorbone.

"The thought that a Kagome Higurashi could be the one that could cause disaster upon the world was made by the Lords of Makai, who, however have a higher position that I. So i was forced to send you to do what they ordered. However, with recent findings..." Koenma said.

"Spying!" George, the ogre coughed.

"We think that Kagome is instead of the dark one, she is the Balance that we have been searching for."

"WHAT!" Yuskue shouted as the guilt immediantly washed over him. _'How could I?' _Yuskue thought. _'How could i think that? This is_ Kagome_ we're talking about here.'_

"And, with recent findings," Koenma started once again. "We have found that she has been captured by the dark one."

**_"What!"_** Yuskue shouted.

"She was last sited around a wrecked dojo, when she disappeared from the charts. We can't find her spiritual energy anywhere. Not in Makai, Rekai, or in the Human world. It's up to _you_ four, to find her." Koenma said. "Good luck," he added as he opened a portal underneath them, causing them to fall thought. "DAMN YOU KOENMA!" Yuskue shouted as the portal closed.

**Later On**

"Damn it," Yuskue swore once more as he immediantly set about trying to find anything suspicious around the dojo. Kuwabara started digging though the remains of the dojo, while Kurama inspected the spiritual energy around the area. However, Hiei just sat there.

"Hey, shorty! Aren't you gonna help?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn." Hiei said, not bothering to answer the bafoon.

"Hiei, get your ass up and help!" Yuskue shouted.

"Why should I?" Hiei said indifferently, not once moving.

"Because the world could go into eternal darkness." Kurama said.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Because your sister could die."

"I would protect her." Hiei replied.

"Because I NEED YOUR HELP!" Yuskue shouted.

"And that matters to me how?" Hiei said.

"Why do you hate her?" Kuwabara asked.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Well, shorty there seems to hate Kagome. I mean, at first i thought it was because she could be a possible threat to himself and Yukina," Kuwabara started, but stopped as he thought about his beautiful Yukina.

"Get on with it!" Yuskue shouted as he hit Kuwabara on the head.

"Right, well now that we know that she's not a threat, and Hiei _still_ hates her, then it means this is something personal!" Kuwabara said with a slight proud tone in his voice.

"So the bafoon's not that much of a bafoon after all," Hiei said. "But he's still an idiot."

"Why you! Come here and say that to my face, SHRIMP!" Kuwabara started, but Kurama stopped.

"Would you mind explaining to us?" Kurama asked as his eyes changed slightly from gold to green.

"Mind your own business, fox." Hiei said.

_'Let me out, Kurama,'_ Youko said.

_'Why, Youko?'_ Kurama thought.

_'That's none of your business.'_ Youko replied as he started to struggle against Kurama.

"Forget you," Yuskue said as he went back to looking.

**With Inu Gnag**

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he stopped his half-brother.

"What?" he demanded.

"We left Shippou there," Inuyasha said.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he opened a portal allowling both him and Inuyasha to return to the Xavior Institute.

As soon as they entered the building, Jamie came bounding down the stairs. "Thank god you two came back! We found about the Balance, and the Professor needs to talk to you!" Jamie shouted as he shoved them into the comptuer room.

"Ah, it's a good thing you two arrived," the professor said as he faced them. "I think you've mistaken something about the Balance."

"I don't _make_ mistakes," Sesshomaru said.

"That phrase. The one where it says:

'_All on a search for the Balance_

_that was once disturbed_

_and concealed within cold ice_

_shall you find the Heart of Gold'_

"Yeah, so what about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"We think that the person is just pretending to be different," the professor said as he proceeded to explain what he and Jamie found.

"So, then the Balance really is Kagome." Inuyasha said as his eyes widened.

"And we lost her," the professor added in a worried tone.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We've tried tracking her down on the computer, but it's like she doesn't exist!" Xavior said. "We last had her around the dojo that was terminated a day or two ago when her energy signal disappaeared." he said as he turned around to find that the two had disappeared. "Demons," Xavior murmured.

A/N: Well, there's the next chapter! Please, review!

Next Time:

We find out if Kagome joins the man or not.

Why does Hiei hate Kagome?

How are the Spirit Detectives, as well as the Lords of Makai gonna find Kagome?

Who are the other two people mentioned in the prophacy?


	8. All 5 Are Found

Disclaimer: I dont' own Inuyasha, X-Men, or YYH

CLAIMER: I OWN GERONE! NO ONE IS TO USE HIM W/O MY PERMISSION, AND IF THEY DO USE HIM, MUST MENTION THAT I OWN HIM

A/N: Sorry for the delay! My computer has been acting up lately, and wouldn't let me acess the story update acount thingy...

Thanks to the following people for the reviews:

Mystical Elf

Kagomejc1991

ladylillyofazra

felinevampirewitch

firefly

RoxyFoxyKitsune

pitbull123

Elemental Tenshi Youkai

gaga for monkeys

Kage Otome

The Violent Tomboy

ohiowriter

kimi kaida

animefanatic-9877

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

BRAC3 FAC3

Makoto Washi

biolightning

IYGURL

Dark Inu Fan- i've tried to make seperaters, but they don't work, or they don't show up on so i'll try again. thanks for telling me about it!

silverbluenchantress

Dark Ice Kitsune

Taeniaea

Mina

Not for Sale

kurishii

sabrinaw

Black Hands

Haraf

and others if i didn't mentione above!

Chapter 8

"You don't need them, Kagome," the man whispered sweetly and gently as he brushed her hair away from her face. "They've all abandoned you," he murmured. "Come, join me... you will never be abandoned if you join me," he said.

"I... I..." Kagome gasped as fresh tears made their way down her face.

"You're all alone, now, Kagome," the man said. "There's no reason to stay." he added.

_'all alone now..._' the words echoed in her head. "No... no i'm-"

"Not alone?" Damien asked with amusement. "Then where are you _precious_ friends now?" he asked.

"I... I..." Kagome murmeured as images began to fill her mind.

"I can give you friendship, and everything else in the world," he murmured softly against her forehead.

"I... I WON'T!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" the man asked, as he took a few steps backward in surprise.

"I WON'T! Just because," Kagome said. "they don't need me, doesn't mean I'll abandon everything I worked for."

"You foolis-"

"I've worked for four years to keep the world away from darkness... and you expect me to JUST GIVE THAT UP!" she shouted as she struggled harder. "I refuse! I WILL NEVER HELP YOU!" Kagome shouted.

"So be it," the man said as he stood up swiftly. "But, so you know, I always get what i want... and i want you to join my side. With your consent or not, you _will_ join me in the end." he said.

"Master Damien," a high pitched voice said.

"What is it?" he asked as he stepped away from the miko.

"_They're coming_," she said with distaste.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Go."

"Go?" she repeated.

"Yes, go and... _give_ them a special welcome." he said.

"Yes Master," the girl said as she left as quietly as she came.

**With Others**

"Damn, we'll never find her!" Yuskue shouted as he threw another rock away.

"Don't be like that Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he moved a rather large boulder by a bit.

"Yes, well it'll be a hell lot easier if HIEI WOULD JUST HELP!" Yuskue shouted as he threw another rock away, this time towards Hiei's direction.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing things!" another voice shouted.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said as both he and Yuskue turned around to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Hey! When did you two get here?"

"Just now, idiot." Sesshomaru said before he turned towards Hiei. "I presume you are the one with the Jagonshi eye?"

"You've presumed correctly."

"Than stop sitting on your ass, and use that stupid eye of yours to find the portal that'll lead us to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hn." Hiei said before he shut his eyes once more.

"Why you damn brat!" Inuyasha shouted as he made to punch Hiei, only to have Sesshomaru stop him.

"Now is not the time for you petty temper tantrums," Sesshomaru stated befor he faced Hiei. "And you, boy, will help us whether you like it or not."

"Hn."

While everybody was arguing with Hiei, nobody notice Kurama fighting to keep Youko inside of him.

_'Let me out, Kurama!'_

_'No... you can't!'_

_'You don't even know what i'm going to do!' _Youko cried out in distress.

_'I can't take the chance,'_ Kurama grunted, as his eyes changed completely gold, only to go back to green.

_'I can help!_' Youko insisted as Kurama's hair grew longer, and his eyes were mostly gold, with the middle area of the irises green.

_'How do i know that?'_ Kurama demanded as the hair shrunk a bit, but grew longer and lost some red in it.

_'You don't understand!_' Youko said as Kurama's height rose.

_'Just leave it be!'_ Kurama said but couldn't stop Youko as he finally broke through, and Kurama was the one within Youko's mind.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT FOR WHAT YOU WANT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Then leave me alone." Hiei said.

"You're still mad, aren't you." Youko said as he made his way in front of Hiei.

"Mad? About what?" Kuwabara asked densely.

"Shut up," Yuskue murmured as he hit Kuwabara on the head.

"This has nothing to do with you fox!" Hiei snarled.

"Oh, but I was there, apparation." Youko replied as he stared down at Hiei. "So don't you think _I_ would be mad as well?"

"Mind your own business!" Hiei snapped.

"It wasn't _her_ fault, you know." Youko said. "She didn't _ask_ for it to happen."

"She was the cause of it! and you know it!" Hiei shouted.

"Did you ever think to find out what _she_ was doing?" Youko asked.

Hiei did not answer, but instead, pointed towards the alley way. "There's a portal in there," he murmured before he slowly walked towards it. "This isn't over yet, fox." Hiei added before jumping down the portal, followed by the rest.

**IN Kagome's Mind**

_'This is more than your battle back in the Feuderal Era. Much more. You have stronger enemies... and you must understand what has happened to youself after the wish... and agreement you made.'_ Genkai's words still rang through Kagome's head. _'What did she mean? What _has_ happened to me?_' Kagome thought as she looked deep within herself. 'My body is still the same...maybe, it's not my body,' Kagome thought as she entered her mind.

_'That's odd,' Kagome thought as she looked around. Her mind was completely black. 'That's not right at all.' she thought as she walked around trying to find something._

_"It's good to finally meet you, Kagome," a voice said._

_With a gasp, Kagome looked up... to see a version of herself when she was 15. She still wore the green sailor uniform, and had her bows and arrows with her._

_"_Who_ are you?" Kagome asked._

_"I'm you... or at least, I _was_ a part of you," the other girl said._

_"I don't understand... how can you _used_ to be a part of me?"_

_"Ah, but here's another question... how it that I'm now, _not_ a part of you?"_

_"Isn't that the same?" kagome asked._

_"No, it is not... until you understand what has happened to you, and what might still be able to happen to you... we will _always_ be seperated... in fact, it might already be too late." the other girl said as she started to fade._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome cried out._

_"You're sitll not ready to meet me, so i'm going to let you meet another..." the other girl whispered as she completely faded away._

_"What?" Kagome asked, as she turned around to meed another version of herself... one when she was just about 5._

_"Nice 'ta meet 'ya Kagome!" the child giggled as she tugged on her hand. "Let's go an' play!" she exclaimed as she dragged Kagome around._

_"Where are we going to go?" Kagome asked._

_The child giggled again and said, "You'll see!" _

_Kagome sighed, as she kept on walking, and gasped when she saw that they were at a small pond. "Come sit!" the girl said as she sat down at the edge._

_"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked._

_"'Ya know, I had lots o' fun when we was together," she said._

_"Hm?" Kagome asked._

_"Well, when we was together, we had lots of adventers, right?"_

_"Yeah," Kagome said._

_"But then... you and me was filled with pain, right?"_

_"No, i wasn't..."_

_"Not out there! Buts in here we was filled with lots of pain... and than... i couldn't find you again!" the girl exclaimed as she moved to hug Kagome, but only to went through her._

_"What's... what's happening?" Kagome exclaimed._

_"You's gottas go now." the young girl said. "But come back soon... so we cans be together again!"_

_"What! NO!" Kagome shouted, before she was forced out of her mind, and into the real world._

"It's seems that I have underestimated those _fools_," Damien said as he forced Kagome up, to watch a screen with the Spirit Detectives, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking towards the castle.

**With others**

"So, we're here," Yuskue said. "But _now_ what?"

"We find Kagome, brat!" Inuyasha said.

"Who're you calling a brat, mutt!"

"Who're you calling a mutt, punk!"

"My, my," a soft voice purred. "If it isn't a human pup, and a puppy."

"I ain't no puppy wench!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But you act _so_ much like one," the voice said, before the walked up to the entrance of the Castle, and saw a scantly clad female there.

"Disgusting!" Inuyasha shouted as he covered his nose, however Sesshomaru's face showed indifference.

"Move aside, woman, and let us through." Sesshomaru comanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the woman said as she walked out. "Master Damien's sent me and a few others to give your the _proper _greeting," the girl said before she disappeared and appeared right in front of Yuskue, ready to knock him down, only to have Yuskue kick her in the stomach.

"Geez, lady, you're sure _slow_," Yuskue exagerated.

"I'll take it from here," Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"You guys go ahead, and find Kagome." Inuyasha shouted as she came back for another hit. "GO!" Inuyasha shouted as he shoved them ahead, and then ran to meet the girl, punch for punch.

"Right," Yuskue said before he ran ahead, followed by the others. As soon as they exited the hallway, Yuskue ducked as a knife sailed through the air, and hit the wall in the spot where his head had just been.

"Not, bad," a deep voice said a masked ninja stepped out from the shadows. "You're better than i thought."

"And you sound more stupid than i thought you would!" Yuskue yelled back.

"We'll see about that, impudent child."

"I"M NOT A CHILD!" Yuskue yelled as he headed for the masked ninja.

"Let's get going," Kuwabara whispered as they ran ahead, only to be stopped once more by triplets.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the male one said as he smirked.

"Hn." Hiei replied before he ran at them, followed by Kurama.

"I guess that just leaves us," Kuwabara said, only to see Sesshomaru running ahead of him. "HEY! Wait up!" he shouted, only to be stopped by the third triplet.

"You weren't going to leave us, were you?" he said as he charged... and the fight began.

_'Where could she be?'_ Sesshomaru though silently, as he continued up the stairs, before he was faced with 3 hallways.

"Looking for somebody?" a deep voice said as a body emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, so _you're_ the dark one." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Yes, but _I'm_ also the one you're looking for." the figure said.

Sesshomaru made no reply, but instead just raised an eyebrow.

"You want the girl, don't you," the man said.

Seshomaru growled as he took a threatening step forward.

"Here, you can have her," the man said as he raised his hand, and Kagome came out of the floor, still binded and uncouncious. "But don't forget to tell her that I'll be waiting," the man added as he disappeared.

"Wh-" Sesshomaru started, only to find himself back in the Human Realm, along with the others.

"What the hell?" Yuskue asked as he noticed they were back into the Human Realm.

"Come, there is a lot we must go over," Sesshomaru said as he started to walk into another portal towards Makai.

_**Kagome's Mind**_

_"Kagome nee-chan!" a childish voice called out._

_"What?" Kagome asked, as she looked around, and realized once more she was in her mind. "Why is it that i can see in here?" she wondered, when she saw the younger version of herself._

_"It's your mind! of course you can see!" chibi Kagome exclaimed!_

_"Oh," Kagome replied softly, as she looked around, and frowned when she saw the broken shards of glass scattered onto the ground._

_"So, you finally see them," an older voice said as a middle school Kagome revealed itself._

_"Where did you-" Kagome asked as she realized that the child Kagome disappeared. "I don't understand..." _

_"Every mind is organized differently," the younger Kagome stated. "Every mind always has a path that connects things together." Turning around, the girl gestured to the shattered glass. "However, there are many things, in one's mind that can be broken, for every mind has several objects that make a mind, what it is." She squatted as she picked up a shard, obsevering it in her hand. "A connection, a primary emotion, secrets, and most importantly, an anchor for one to attach their whole thoughts onto."_

_"An anchor?" Kagome asked, curiously._

_"Hm, yes," the girl said as the picked up another piece of glass. "It's what one bases their whole thoughts, ideals, actions, the very thought of life itself."_

_"And what happens when that anchor is broken?" Kagome asked._

_"The mind turns into turmoil, the soul can not function without the will of their mind, the body becomes nothing more than flesh, blood and bones. But when a shattered mind is whole once more, chaos erupts..."_

_"Why is that?" Kagome asked quitely._

_"Nobody knows, for that has yet to happen..."_

_"But what does this has to do with me?" Kagome asked._

_"Everything, and yet it could be nothing," the girl replied as she placed the shards back down, only to pick up a strand of red string._

_"What is-"_

_"You must figure it out by yourself... and hope that all can be acomplished before then." With that said, she faded away._

_"That made no sense," Kagome said as she sat down, and observed the glass around her. "A connection... that's probably like a bridge way that connects everything together..." She picked up a shard, as she started intently at it. Her eyes narrowed, when she saw an odd green colored shine to it. With a gasp, she saw a quick image of herself, when she was just a child, giggling with Souta. _What is that?_ Kagome inspected the floor more carefully, when she noticed small strands of red thread that was mixed within the road of broken shards. Carefully, she picked two strands up, and watched in awe as they sew themselves together. _Odd,_ she thought before she was forced out of her mind._

**Makai**

"Should we...- her?"

"... know if...- how...-her?"

_What?_ Kagome thought as she opened her eyes, before groaning due to the brightness.

"Finally wench! Do you know how long you've been out?" Inuyasha demanded as he helped Kagome sit up.

"Wa... wat...er..." Kagome rasped out as she tried to talk.

"Here, wench," Inuyasha huffed as he gave her some water as he called for Sesshomaru.

"Don't call me wench!" Kagome exclaimed as she poured the rest of the unfinished water onto Inuyasha.

"What was that for, _wench!_"

"For calling me a _wench!_ You know my name, **_use it!_**" Kagome shouted with a huff before she ignored them once she remembered what had happened.

Inuyasha frowned when he noticed the change, and sighed when he realized that she had not forgiven them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started.

Kagome didn't reply, but just fisted her hands.

"We know, Kagome... we know that you're blind..." Inuyasha finished softly.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that she hadn't been wearing her sunglasses. She felt as though icey water slowly crawled down her back. _What will they do now, _ she wondered.

"Why the **hell** didn't you tell us?" Yusuke demanded, tired of Inuyasha taking his time. "We're family, aren't we?"

"**Family?**" Kagome asked quietly. "Where was **family** when I first lost my eye sight? What **family** do i have? My **family** wouldn't think i would do something evil after fighting several years of my life to prevent it! My **family** was never there because i have no **family!** Not then, not now, and not EVER!" Kagome shouted as her nails peirced her skin, causing blood to trickle down her hands.

"Kagome..." Yusuke stared.

"Don't call me my name! You don't have the _right_ to call me my name!"

"Ka-"

"DON'T!" Kagome shouted.

"Enough." Sesshomaru demanded with a commanding voice.

"What, tired of **_this Kagome_** acting different from **_your old Kagome_**?" Kagome demanded, using Sesshomaru's words to taunt him.

"Shut up, _human_, and listen to what this Sesshomaru has to say." he demanded, reverting back to his old way of talking.

"Fine than, o _great Sesshomaru-**sama**_." Kagome said with a mocking bow.

"You're involved in a prophacy. One that was created 480 years ago... 20 years after the battle in which you prevented."

"So?" Kagome asked harshly.

"You, with us 4, must stop this new evil force... one that we have no clue of, except that _he_ has some connection to _you_." Sesshomaru said.

"Che. As if _I'd_ want anything to do with _him_." Kagome muttered, as she gestured with her hands to continue.

"You, myself, Inuyasha, and two others must defeat this evil. And hopefully, find Kami's heir." Sesshomaru said.

"And what is this _prophacy_ that i am included in?" Kagome asked.

"_The escape of all escapes_

_The death of all deaths_

_A disturbance within the balance_

_The beginging of them all_

_With the surving Forbidden_

_The cold ice Lord_

_Joined with a part of both sides_

_and the combining minds_

_All on a search for the Balance_

_that was once disturbed_

_and concealed within cold ice_

_shall you find the Heart of Gold _

_With all five found_

_the journey must begin_

_Through all the worlds_

_To times end_

_With a final battle that ends _

_the fight that was erased from time_

_Shall Kami's own heir_

_Give rebirth to man-kind_

_And with that shall the heir_

_Set off a lonesome journey_

_To fix all that was broke_

_And join the other half at long last."_

"Well obviously we have all 5 people here," Kagome said after a while.

"We do?" Kuwabara asked surprsingly.

"Well, duh. Sesshomaru's the cold ice lord... anyone could figure that out! And the surviving forbidden? Not many forbidden child survives, and so far, only one in exsistance at the moment... Hiei. And joined by a part of both sides? That's Inuyasha. He's half-human, half-demon. And the combing of minds? That's Kurama. His and Youko's mind are slowly, but surely combing." Kagome said simply with she inspected her nails. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now." Kagome said.

"You're not going anywhere wench!" Inuyasha shouted as he pushed Kagome down onto a bed.

"And why not?" Kagome demanded.

"What do you know of this person, who captured you." Sesshomaru demanded.

"How do you know i can be **_trusted?_**" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," Kurama said softly. "Please, we're sorry for anything we did, but this is crucial."

"Che. All I know is that his name's Damien or something like that."

"That's it." Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"That's it." Kagome confirmed. "So I'll be leaving _now_." Kagome said firmly as she stood up, only to be pushed back down by Sesshomaru.

"What _now_?" Kagome asked.

"You'r not leaving anytime soon." Sesshomaru said. "We need you here, so we can defeat this _Damien_ or whatever his name is."

"What gives you that right!" Kagome shouted as she tried to stand up, only to be held down by Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to run away like the coward you are?" Sesshomaru said.

"Coward? I am **no** coward!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then prove it."

"You're a bastard." Kagome said as she forced herself to sit down.

"Deal with it."


	9. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't' own Inuyasha, X-Men, or YYH

CLAIMER: I OWN GERONE! NO ONE IS TO USE HIM W/O MY PERMISSION, AND IF THEY DO USE HIM, MUST MENTION THAT I OWN HIM

A/N: I feel so loved! Thank you all for your kind reviews! This makes me so happy...sigh

A/N: Thank you to the following people who reviewed:

Natsu-no-Hinagiku

Demonic Shewolf

spicensugar92

betrayed-miko18

Zana Haruko

AnimeKage

bmk

fiery

ancient-relic

Zana Haruko

sisterinlaw

ladylillyofazra

vampirekagomejc

van helsing's daughter

Duzellluver

KougaSesshomaruAnime

Shinagami Darkness05

Sweeteen19

echo21

hyperthermophile

Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction

Kage Otome

FireFox ShadowWolf

Youkai'ofuda

Hieiforever

KrazedKawaiiKitsune

FireFox ShadowWolf

Night Air

Hitoribocchi

moosegirl13

Hoku-chan

inu fire 13

Biolightning

The Violent Tomboy

hakkai-my-youkai

kage ryu tenshi

ohiowriter

Dark Inu Fan

angelbaby234

A/N: Sorry it took so long... I didn't know where to take the fic, but I think I know where it's going now...

Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 9!!

Chapter 9

_Kagome frowned as she appeared in her mind once again... however things were worse than before. The glass seemed to be in even smaller pieces, and now the place seemed to thrive in shadows that seemed to suck the warmth from everything. And yet, the some of the string seemed to be connected, while others seemed to have unthreaded themselves._

_Passing the area, she could only watch as things seemed to get worse when she went further into her mind. With a gasp, she took a step back as she saw a gapping hole, near the center of her mind. She noted that there were several frayed strings that surrounded the hole, and that the glass pieces, seemed to start from the center as well._

_"So you finally found it," a younger version of Kagome said as she came into view._

_"What is this?" Kagome demanded._

_The younger girl said nothing as she stared at the damage. Her whole posture seemed to change, from the proud girl to a more tired and lost one. "This is where your anchor was destroyed... completely torn out of your mind by an outside force."_

_"My anchor?" Kagome asked in surprise._

_"You remember, how I said that every mind was made up of-"_

_"A connection, a primary emotion, secrets, and most importantly, an anchor. Yes, yes I _know_ that, but... how?" Kagome asked, interrupting her younger self._

_"I don't know... nobody here knows,"_

_"And this is why the glass... and the string..."_

_"Yes, your connection, and your primary emotion, which was in every memory that made the path that connected several things together... yes, they are both destroyed," the younger Kagome replied._

_"Then... I _can't_ fix this..." Kagome said._

_"No, you can... and you _will_," her younger self said._

_"But wouldn't my mind be destroyed in chaos?"_

_"It doesn't matter; you still _have _to, if you ever want to defeat Damien."_

_"What does _he_ have to do with this?" Kagome demanded._

_"He ha-" _

_Kagome stumbled backwards as her younger self was engulfed in a huge explosion that left smoke in its wake. "What the he-"_

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," another's voice said. "You didn't think you could actually destroy me?" He let out a dark laugh. "Dear Kagome, sweet, sweet Kagome," the voice said, this time from behind. "You can't destroy me..." A finger softly caressed her jaw before disappearing. "without destroying yourself."_

_"Show yourself!" Kagome shouted._

_The smoke slowly evaporated, leaving the younger Kagome nowhere in sight. Instead, Kagome saw a tall man standing there in her place. His white hair softly blew in the wind, just brushing his shoulders. One could see his right eye, the red piercing through her, while the other one hid behind his hair. He had high cheekbones, and a sharp nose. His shoulders broad and his figure lean. "Who are you?" Kagome asked._

_"I'm surprised you forgot, Kagome." he said with a smirk as he stalked towards her. "But then again, you never did actually see me..." He took a strand of Kagome's hair and played with his before whispering, "My offer still stands,"_

_"You! Get away from me," Kagome spat as she shoved Damien away. "How did you get here in the first place?" Kagome demanded, as she went over the possibilities, but could find none._

_"Ah, Kagome. That you'll just have to find out, won't you?" Damien said tauntingly. _

_"Get out of my mind!" Kagome shouted, before she let out a blast of energy._

_"What is th-" Damien let out an enraged howl as he was forced out._

_With a sigh, Kagome could only watch him disappear._

_'He has something to do with this... whole,' Kagome thought as she observed the area. 'He was able to go into my mind, make a part of me disappear before she could give me any important information, _and_ this should all add up to something... but what?'_

**Outside of Kagome's Mind**

Inuyasha could only scowl as he watched Kagome walk with them like a mindless zombie. Even with her sunglasses on, one could tell that she was not truly there. His scowl deepened when he realized that this could cause a problem if it happened too often. Preparing to get her attention, he suddenly tensed when he heard something. The others noticed as well for they had tensed, prepared for battle. Before he could give warning, the attack begun.

_"Ow!" Kagome let out a hiss as she felt a strong burning along her back. However, she opened her eyes to _find that she was in the midst of a battle.

Quickly, she ducked as she ran towards a sword that was discarded. Unfortunately, she skidded to a stop as one of the attackers made a move towards her. Using swift hand movements, she managed to get the sword charm off of the bracelet from Genkai. With a small burst of her energy, the weapon increased until it was the right size with a quiver full of arrows.

With practiced ease, Kagome let out arrow after arrow, destroying one youkai after another. However, every youkai that was destroyed, 2 more seemed to take its place. 'Kuso,' Kagome thought as she sensed another Youkai sneak up towards Hiei. Without a second though, Kagome ran towards the Youkai, replacing the bow and arrows for her sword, Kazekage.

Fully opening her senses, Kagome smirked as she saw the shadows of the wind in front of her open up. With a quick slash, a sharp gust of wind mixed with her miko energy and the youkai energy that was embedded within the sword sped towards the youkai, destroying others in its path.

Kagome smiled as she was able to sense everything in the surrounding area. The feeling was so great, she felt elated. However, the feeling was short lived as she felt something made of nothing but dark energy. She shivered, when she realized that this thing completely _oozed_ with evil, and darkness. There was no light, nothing that could give it a new life. However, she frowned in slight confusion when she also sensed something very familiar, as though she was with it so often.

Ignoring the feeling for now, Kagome dashed towards the presence, feeling Sesshomaru and Inuyasha already there. 'Bakas!' Kagome thought desperately when she realized that they had no idea as to what they were truly fighting. 'This isn't just another Naraku,' Kagome thought desperately. 'This is something on a whole different league by itself.'

**With Kurama and Hiei**

"Move it!" Youko hissed as he used his rose whip once more. "Where are these things coming from?" Youko asked Hiei as he planted one of his many death plants. The plant roared to life as it destroyed many lower class youkai, enjoying its feast.

Instead of answering, Hiei moved forward as a huge blast of wind and energy moved past him. Hiei followed the disaster left by the attack, and narrowed his eyes as he saw Kagome running towards the center of the chaos they were trapped within.  
Quickly, he moved towards the center, slashing the youkai away as he moved forward. He ignored Youko, who was following him from behind.

However, Youko grabbed his arm, effectively stopping Hiei before he could go too far. "Do you feel that?" Youko questioned.

Hiei took a moment, before he nodded, sensing the pure evil that lay in the middle. Without another word, he sped off, Youko following at a slower pace to preserve his energy. It would do no good for him to waste it, before the true battle has even begun.

**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic as he used Tokijin to cut down one low class after another, each step bringing him closer to Damien.

Inuyasha let out another attack by Tetsusaiga as he ran towards Damien. His lips in a deep scowl, as he took down thousands of youkai with each swing. 'Damn it! Even with help, at this rate, we'll be exhausted before we get to him!' Inuyasha thought.

**With Damien**

Damien smirked as he watched those pathetic fools make their way towards him. He let out a small chuckle. It was amusing to watch these five make their way deeper into the chaos he had set free. His eyes looked around, watching the progress these _five_, these supposed _five_ that had a chance to defeat _him._ He wanted to laugh at them, to show them that they had no chance. However, it was amusing, to watch them try.

But... he scowled as he noticed Kagome coming towards him. _That girl..._ He had no idea as to how she blasted him out of her mind. It wasn't possible, and yet she did... with an energy source he never felt before. That power put a wrench into his plans.

With a sigh, he let out another wave of low-class youkai to distract the Taisho brothers.

"DAMIEN!!!" Kagome shouted as she appeared before him.

"Ah, Kagome," he purred softly. "Finally decided to join me?" he asked.

Kagome didn't reply. Instead, she shifted her stance, pulling out a sword. "I'll never join you!" she hissed.

"Are you planning to kill me?" he asked, letting his amusement seep into his voice. Kagome said nothing, as her body tensed, and she prepared herself for the fight that was to come.

"You can't kill me," Damien continued. "Not without killing yourself, of course," he replied.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome snarled, releasing her energy. "I'll do whatever it takes to kill you."

"Then come with everything you got," Damien sneered, prepared to blast the girl.

With a swift movement, Kagome pushed herself towards him, sword raised. Damien merely side-stepped and grabbed Kagome by the collar before throwing her into a tree.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked, clearly amused. "You'll never kill me at this rate."

Kagome got up, and rushed towards Damien. 'I have to beat him,' she thought desperately, swinging her sword at him, only to have him dodge. 'I can't let him win.' She let out a blast from Kazekage, expecting him to dodge, allowing her to strike.

She took a step back in surprise when he didn't move. Instead, he seemed to absorb the youkai energy and her miko energy sailed past him. She frowned as she wondered how that was possible. 'He can't just separate the energy like that,' she thought as she let out another blow of pure miko energy. 'Even if he did, the miko energy should have purified him!'

She gasped as she felt her energy sail harmlessly over him. It was as though her energy had no affect on him. As if he was immune to everything that came from her. She shook her head. That wasn't possible, because he couldn't be immune to miko energy. Not if he was this pure evil, and yet… somehow, he was immune to all of the energy blasts she threw at him.

Collecting her spirit energy, she shouted, "Spirit gun!" as she blasted him, and the followed the blast and slashed at him. She smirked slightly as her sword left a mark on his arm.

Quickly following through, she let out a parry of slashes, forcing him on the defense for a few moments. With an unexpected smirk on Damien's face, he let out a large blast of energy that blew her backwards.

Kagome gasped for breath as the impact cost her to lose her breath. Her face was pale, and her body shook slightly as she stood up. 'What… what was that?' Kagome thought desperately.

"Surprised?" Damien asked. "Of course, you've never really faced true evil before." He gathered black energy into his right hand. "Pity," he said. "I thought you would've been more of a challenged." He released the energy at her.

The small ball of energy quickly grew in size. Before she knew it, the energy was the size of a large house. Kagome built her miko energy around herself, creating a shield. Bracing herself, she prepared for the hit.

The energy hit, and shattered her strongest shield on impact. Kagome screamed as she felt the pure evil energy blast through her, tearing her own power apart.

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha growled before unleashing the power that was Tetsusaiga. Immediately, all the youkai in the way were killed.

Sesshomaru ran towards Damien, before any other lower-class youkai could attack. He filled Tokijin with his youkai power before slashing at Damien.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, when Damien's figure disappeared, before he was struck in the back. "This is what is left of the great Taiyoukai of the West?" Damien asked.

Sesshomaru made no indication of hearing Damien as he stood, this time regarding Damien as his true threat. Sesshomaru's face turned into his infamous frozen mask, as his eyes analyzed the scene, taking in everything he could.

His eyes narrowed slightly when he realized that there was a residue of a large amount of evil energy recently used. With a mighty leap, he sped towards Damien, this time prepared for any trickery.

Sesshomaru slashed at Damien, before using his whip to strike.

Damien let out a laugh as he avoided the attack, before rushing towards Sesshomaru. "You greatly disappoint me, Sesshomaru," he said before thrusting a large portion of youkai energy into Sesshomaru's stomach.

**With Hiei **

Hiei had lost the bandage to his Jagan Eye. His skin was now green, and eyes covered his entire body. His strength and his speed increased, and he was near the center of the battle field.

'Where the hell is he?' Hiei thought as he hacked away at several youkai.

He quickly stopped, as a dark energy sped by the spot he was about to go towards. With a growl, he took his katana and struck towards his left, where he felt _his_ presence.

Damien immediately avoided the attack and struck back with great force towards Hiei's stomach.

Hiei threw himself backwards, avoiding the kick before sending out a kick of his own.

Damien simply stopped the quick and aimed a swift punch towards Hiei's head.

Hiei ducked, while swiping his leg out and thrusting his sword upwards, to where he was sure that Damien would be.

Hiei let out a gasp of air as he felt a strong force attack his stomach. He pitched forward, and landed face-flat.


End file.
